Feli
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Ludwig (Germany) is walking home after buying food at a nearby grocery store when he witnesses a young Italian named Feliciano Vargas (Italy) about to be raped. What does he do? You've gotta read to find out! XD ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig walked along the cobble-stone road towards his home. He fumbled with the brown paper grocery bags he held in both hands. He was afraid that the contents would fall out and land on the floor. He silently cursed the shop he had come from for not having made the upgrade to plastic bags.

_This would have been much easier if these bags had handles. Is Heracles that poor?_ He thought to himself. He immediately regretted the cruel thought ever passing his mind.

Heracles shop, Karpusi's Greece, had many customers, despite it being a very small shop. His shop always had fresh fruit and vegetables, with fine cuts of meat (and no one had reported getting food poisoning or mad cow disease from his shop yet) and welcoming cashiers. It was also affordable for big families (which was good for him considering that he only lived with his brother Gilbert).

Heracles had finally realized his dreams after Hetalia School, and Ludwig was happy for him.

Now that he really thought about it, there was another reason for Heracles happiness and it wasn't because his dreams had been realized.

He understood that part of the reason for Heracles happiness was the person he was dating. Not just any person to be in fact, but his best friend Kiku. He and Kiku ran the store together and Ludwig was always happy to go back there to talk and find out what the other had been up to.

Ludwig smiled as he remembered Kiku's excited yet calm face as he explained that he and Heracles would be getting married soon.

"I want you to be there," The young Japanese boy had said that afternoon. "It won't be too big, but it will be big enough hopefully."

"What do you mean darling?" Heracles answered back. "It will be huge. A big fat Greek wedding!" He took hold of Kiku's hand. "_Our_ big fat Greek wedding."

Kiku's face turned many shades of red. Ludwig just laughed.

"Alright," he had said. "I'll try and find a date. I'll invite all of the others too." Heracles waved as Ludwig said his goodbyes, a smile on his slender face.

Ludwig walked on, wondering where he was going to find a date for this thing. He hadn't dated anyone for some time now (most of the girls he'd dated were only after him for lust issues, thinking that he was experienced. When they found out that he was, in fact, a virgin, they dumped him on the spot).

He continued along the cobble-stone deep in thought as the cobble-stone walkway began to turn into Main Street. He began to wonder what would have happened if he'd stayed with Chibitalia. He hadn't had a choice in the matter, but he wondered if she was still waiting for him.

He felt himself blush of the thought of the young girl. Her chestnut brown hair (with the cutest curl, which she never let him touch for some reason), her light brown eyes (turned golden against the sun), her green dress that she wore when cleaning the house. He realized that he really wanted to see her again.

He'd asked Elizabeta repeatedly where he could find the girl again, but she only smirked and said, "The tomato fairy is right under your nose. Just ask it for some pasta!"

Since that didn't help him, he would go to ask Roderich, but he would only say go ask Elizabeta, then he would practice Beethoven's ninth symphony on the piano.

Their constant mind games always infuriated him. _Why can't they just tell me? _He thought angrily. _What are they hiding from me?_

The Germans thoughts were interrupted by a soft "Veeeeeeeeeee!" emitted from a nearby alleyway. He froze. _The hell was that?_ He thought to himself. Then he heard it again.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

It sounded as if the person emitting the sound was in trouble or in pain. From the high pitch tone of the voice he guessed it was a woman. But, if it was, what could have happened? Had she gotten raped? Was she about to be? Was she giving birth? Had she already?

A million things raced through the Germans mind as he ran towards the alleyway. He set the grocery bags on the ground and put his jacket over them (so that nothing would get into the food). Then he rounded the corner, all ready to save the woman, when he froze.

Because he had been right, someone was about to get raped, but it wasn't a woman at all. He looked in awe at the young Italian pinned against the wall by a bunch of thugs, struggling to break free of their grasp. He looked to be about 18-21 (the same age as himself). He had chestnut brown hair with a curl at the top. His eyes were brown but looked golden when he stared up at the sky. His face was white with fear and he could see that he was in quite some pain.

Ludwig, despite what was happening, stared at the young Italian with love struck eyes. He was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. _Huh?_ He thought suddenly. _Where the hell did that come from? I'm here to rescue him, not ogle._

The young German sprang into action. He ran up and punched the first thug in the nose. The second one stood still, wondering where he had come from. That gave him just enough time to punch him as well.

Two down, three to go. He thought sternly. The other three all ran at him. His roundhouse kick knocked them all out in one go.

As they went down he began to brush off the dust from his pants, thinking that his job was done, when he heard that familiar sound.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He quickly turned around to see the last thug with the young Italian in a sleeper hold. He'd started putting his hand down the Italian's pants and he cried out with displeasure.

"Don't come any closer or he gets it!" He yelled as he pulled out a knife and held it next to hostage's neck. The young boy looked extremely frightened. Ludwig didn't like seeing him like that. He didn't want to do this, but he pulled out the only thing he had on him. The thug's eyes grew wide in fear.

"D-drop the gun!" he cried.

"Or what?" he retorted.

The thug held the Italian tighter. "I'll kill 'em!"

Ludwig started to walk toward him with his gun pointed at his face. "Do you really want to risk it? I am the best marksman in all of Germany."

The thug looked at the barrel and released the boy. The Italian ran forward, into the arms of Ludwig. Ludwig blushed a bit. The thug then turned to run. Ludwig decided to let him go cause there he was no threat to the young Italian anymore.

He looked down at the Italian. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. The boy looked up and Ludwig noticed that he'd been crying.

"Yes," he answered in a quiet voice. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ludwig turned his head so the boy wouldn't notice that his face were different shades of red. Ludwig was about to ask the boy's name when he was interrupted by the thug.

"Never underestimate your opponents bitch!" he yelled as he pulled out a .22. "Prepare to die!"

Ludwig had no idea where he got the gun from, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to protect this boy.

"Duck!" he yelled. The boy obeyed the command, and they ducked right as the thug shot. The bullet whizzed past Ludwig's ear, but it didn't graze him. With the boy still in his arms, Ludwig aimed and shot. The bullet hit the thug in the leg, just where he'd intended for it to hit. The thug dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. Ludwig ignored him and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly called 911 and gave them the address before talking to the young boy, who looked very frightened.

"It's okay now," he said as he stroked the boy's hair. The boy seemed to relax a little. "I'm very sorry that this happened to you and I hope that those guys didn't go any farther with you. I know this isn't much of an offer but, would you like to come to my apartment to shower?"

The boy blinked at him in response. Ludwig suddenly realized what he'd just asked the boy to do.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. He started to shake his hands wildly. "I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you may want to wash their touch off of you and…" he realized that he'd just made it sound dirtier. "Oh God I should just shut up now. Sorry."

To his relief, the boy began to giggle. "Veee. That's okay. I understand. Thank you for the offer. I accept. I want to see the house that my savior lives in."

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's not much," he mumbled. The boy only smiled. Ludwig stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Don't we have to wait for the police though?" The boy pointed out. Ludwig deflated and sat back down.

"Ja, we do," he looked at the ground nervously, not sure of what to say. Then he brightened up, remembering that he hadn't asked the boy's name yet (something to talk about!) "Oh yeah! My name is Ludwig. What's yours?"

The boy smiled sweetly. "My name is Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli!"

"Ok… Feli."

Feli smiled again. They continued their small talk until the police arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig had to get his keys. They were in his pocket. He could have easily gotten it, but he didn't want to ask the young Italian to hold the grocery bags he had in his hands for him. Feli had already been through enough today, he didn't want to make him do more.

Ludwig had met Feliciano Vargas and the way home from a shopping trip. Feli had been ganged up upon by thugs. They were very close to raping the poor boy. If Ludwig hadn't shown up at that moment… He shook his head. He didn't want to think about what could have happened. He was only going to focus on the positives.

Feli was silent behind him even though he'd been talking up to this point (not that he minded. He was cute when he talked). Ludwig looked over his shoulder at him. "Feli? What's wrong?" he asked.

Feli had kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. He looked up at him hesitantly. "I-I won't break you know."

He now had Ludwig's full attention. He spun around to look at him. "Huh?" he asked, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um," he began to fidget with his fingers. Ludwig couldn't help but notice how cute the action was. "What I mean is, I-I'm not as weak as you may think. I-I can hold those bags for you if you ask me too. I-I mean… um…" Feli closed his eyes. "I-I know that I almost got raped and that you had to save me b-but…"

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He set the bags on the floor and embraced the Italian in a bear hug. Feli's eyes snapped open.

"Ve?" Feli said. Ludwig tightened the hug. Feli couldn't help but note that he liked the action.

"Don't worry about a thing Feli," the German whispered. "It's not that I thought you would break if I let you hold them, it's just that I wanted you to relax a little. It's not every day that you almost get raped and still come out clean. Please don't worry," he pulled back just a bit so he could look into Feli's eyes. Feli looked up from his view of Ludwig's chest. "If you really want me too, I will protect you. I'll be your bodyguard if you want me too or just a friend if that is what you truly desire, so please just relax and think positively okay?"

Feli took in what he'd just heard. He could feel the tears fill his eyes. He wrapped his hands around the German's back and nuzzled his face into his chest as he cried. Ludwig blushed at the motion but hugged him back.

Soon, Feli had stopped crying. He looked at Ludwig as if he were about to tell him something, but didn't.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked. "What's wrong?"

It was as if Feli could no longer hear him. He fluttered his eyes flirtatiously as he wrapped his arms around the Germans neck. He raised himself up by standing on his tiptoes, aiming for Ludwig's face.

"F-Fe-?!" Ludwig began. He was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his. His eyes grew wide as he realized that Feli was kissing him. They'd just met, and now he was kissing him.

To be completely honest, he couldn't say that he was bothered by it. He was actually enjoying it and wished it could go on longer. His eyes half-closed as he looked at Feli with a passion.

But before he could kiss him back, Feli pulled away. Ludwig was disappointed, but also confused.

"F-Feli?" he asked in an embarrassed whisper. To his amazement, Feli blushed as well.

"Sorry! I guess you don't normally kiss in your country," he began to fidget again. "Um… I was just thanking you again. I know that I thanked you before, but I felt that I had to thank you some other way. So I thanked you the way people from my country would!"

He looked down at the floor, still blushing like a madman. He didn't dare tell Ludwig that Italians only kissed their cheeks, not lips. If he told him that, he'd probably think there was more to the kiss, but there wasn't. Right?

Ludwig looked at the wall to his right and put his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Ok… um… thanks, for that I guess." Ludwig knew that Italians only kissed their cheeks, not their lips. He didn't want Feli to know that he knew though, because that would be embarrassing.

"You're welcome." Feli answered back. They stayed in an awkward silence for a while before Ludwig remembered.

"Oh. Feli, do you still want to come in?" Feli looked up and smiled awkwardly, happy for the distraction.

"Yes." He said.

Before they could go inside though, they were interrupted by a loud "Where the fuck where you?" They both turned around to stare at angry looking Italian holding hands with an amused looking Spaniard. The Italian looked to be two years older from them (as well as the Spaniard). The Italian had the same chestnut colored hair and eyes as Feli. The Spaniard had wavy dark brown hair with emerald green eyes. The Italian had a scowl on his face as he stared at the two. The Spaniard looked at the two with a smile in his eyes. Ludwig assumed that the Italian was Feli's brother and that the Spaniard was his brother's boyfriend.

"Lovi!" Feli cried, shocked. Ludwig looked from Feli to the man called Lovi. "What are you doing here?"

"We are fucking living here. And I told you to call me Lovino," Lovino snapped. "Now I ask again, where the fuck were you?"

"I was with Luddy," Ludwig smiled at his new nickname. It was cute. Feli turned to look at the Spaniard. He smiled at him cheerfully. "Hello Antonio!"

Antonio smiled back. "Hello Feli! I see you've made a new friend."

Feli smiled and took hold of Ludwig's arm. He hugged it close to his chest. Ludwig blushed at the motion. "Yes! I did!"

Lovino turned his gaze at Feli's "new friend" and gave him a death glare. Ludwig shivered at the cold stare. Lovi turned back to look back at Feli. "Let's go Feli."

Feli looked at Lovino, then to Ludwig, then back to Lovino. He pouted a bit at Lovino, but when he realized that the older Italian wasn't going to change his mind, he looked helplessly at Ludwig.

"Sorry, Luddy, but I have to go with Lovi and Toni." Feli looked very confused and helpless. Ludwig smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay Feli. Go with them. You live in this complex right? That means we can meet some other time."

Feli grinned. "Okay!" he walked toward Lovino and Antonio. He looked back and waved as he walked with them. "Bye Luddy!"

Ludwig waved back. "Bye Feli! Bye Toni! Bye Lovi! See you later!"

Feli and Toni both smiled at him but Lovino gave him an instant death stare for the usage of his nickname. Ludwig shuddered. Note to self: Never call Lovino "Lovi". EVER.

Ludwig picked up the grocery bags and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and walked into the apartment. It was oddly dark. He set the bags down and turned on the lights. His eyes widened as he noticed his brother and his boyfriend Matthew making out in the couch.

They hadn't noticed that the light was turned on. Ludwig was frozen, staring at the spectacle in front of him. Soon, Matthew noticed that someone else was in the room. He shrieked when he noticed Ludwig there. Gilbert just smirked.

"Hey West! What's up?"

Ludwig blushed. He silently thanked Lovino and Antonio for taking Feli away. He didn't want him seeing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: LUDWIG (Germany) gets ready for his date (or what he calls "JUST TWO FRIENDS WATCHING A COMEDIC MOVIE TOGETHER! THAT'S ALL!" with FELI VARGAS (Italy). But when he rings on FELI's apartment doorbell, LOVINO answers, and he does NOT look happy. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^ **

**This chapter be slightly sexual you.**

Ludwig checked his hair once more in the hall mirror. He looked down and pulled his shirt down a bit more. He was ready.

"I'm leaving!" Ludwig called over his shoulder at the couple on the couch as he walked towards the door. "Don't wait up and don't bother Matthew to much!"

Matthew smiled gratefully. He put his hand on Gilbert's knee. "I think we'll be just fine. Why don't you hurry up and go eh? Don't keep Feli waiting."

Gilbert put an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Wow Mattie. Do you really want me to get in your pants that much?"

Matthew blushed. "T-that's not what I meant! I-I mean… uh… it would be nice but…"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he was talking about. Sometimes he thought of Gilbert and Matthew as his mom and dad (considering that they had always been together), but right now, he imagined them to be his older, annoying, horny siblings.

He walked towards the cloakroom and grabbed his coat. He looked at his watch again. Matthew was right. If he didn't leave right now he would be late. He opened the door.

"Goodbye!" he called over his shoulder. Not that they would hear him. They were too busy staring at each other with lust in their eyes. Ludwig hurried over to his car to pick up the bouquet in the back. He closed the door and began to run up the stairs to Feli's floor (the elevator was broken). If he ran fast, he'd be able to make it to Feli's and they'd be able to go to the movie on time.

Soon he arrived at Feliciano's floor. He began walking towards his front door. He raised his finger to ring the doorbell but quickly put it back to his side.

He hated to admit but… he was very nervous. He'd never made much of an effort whenever he went on dates with women (he actually never brought them bouquets of flowers, let alone any other gifts), so he had no idea why he was treating Feli differently from the rest of them. He did know that Feli was cuter than all of the girls he'd dated in the past, and that Feli looked a lot like that girl he knew when he was young (Chibitalia), but even then, why did he think this way. There was no way he could be in love with Feli… right?

Of course not! This was just what friends did together when they had time. There was nothing romantic about it! He hadn't been looking forward to this all week or anything. He wasn't completely and utterly nervous. They were just two guys going to see a comedic movie together! That was all!

With this new confidence built inside of him, Ludwig raised his finger again and rang the doorbell. He stood very still, waiting for the door to open nervously.

When the door opened though, he was surprised to see Feli's brother Lovino at the door instead. The Italian was wearing a female pirate outfit complete with a dark green shirt and black vest, a black ruffle skirt, fishnet stockings, black boot heels and a pirate hat (which was tilted to the side so that you could see his curl). He was wearing dark blue eye shadow that really brought out the color in his eyes and dark pink lip-gloss. If he hadn't noticed that he didn't have breasts, he would've completely mistaken him for a woman.

It was an understatement to say that Ludwig was shocked.

Lovino had opened the door with a smile on his face, but when he realized that Ludwig was not what (or who) he was expecting, he scowled.

"What?" He snapped when he realized that Ludwig was staring at him with wonder. "Haven't you ever fucking seen a guy in drag before? Why the hell are you here?"

"Who is it Lovi?" Feli called from inside. Ludwig wanted to call out to him, but he didn't feel like getting ripped to shreds by Lovino.

"Never mind who it fucking is!" he snapped. "Aren't you going to get ready? When Toni gets here we're leaving!"

Ludwig finally understood why he'd gotten a scowl when Lovino had opened the door. He'd been waiting for his boyfriend, but had gotten a hopeful looking German instead.

Feli approached his brother. "Now you know that I can't go with you guys Lovi. I'm going to the movies tonight with-" Feli noticed Ludwig standing there. "Ludwig! I thought you were coming later!"

Ludwig looked confused. "But I thought you said 6:00 since the movie's at 7:30?"

"W-Well yes but…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his attire. "I-I'm not ready!"

Ludwig looked Feli over. He was kind of right. Feli was dressed like Lovino. The same pirate costume, fishnets and boots, complete with a hat. The only difference was that Feli had a light green shirt and light blue eye shadow (which also brought out his eyes) with light pink lip-gloss.

Ludwig stared at him in stunned silence. He looked… adorable. Lovino noticed him staring and snapped his fingers in his face. Ludwig was brought back to reality.

"Stop eye-fucking him you potato bastard!" Lovino growled. Feli blushed.

"Lovino!" Feli cried.

"Well, that's what he's fucking doing!" Lovino answered back.

Suddenly a voice behind Ludwig said, "Come on Lovino, calm down. I eye-fuck you all the time." They all turned around to look at an amused Antonio. He'd obviously arrived some time ago, but had stopped to listen to their conversation.

Lovino's face lit up. He hurried over to him. "Why'd you take so fucking long to get here?"

Antonio kissed the top of Lovino's forehead. "Sorry darling. There was traffic."

Lovino blushed and hugged him. "That's okay. As long as you're here now."

Now that they were standing side by side, Ludwig could understand why Lovino was dressed the way he was. The two were dressed up as a matching pirate set. Antonio was dressed in a male pirate suit and Lovino in a female version.

"Hello Antonio." Ludwig said. Antonio smiled at him.

"Hello Ludwig. Taking Feli on a date I see." Feli ran up and grabbed hold of Ludwig's arm.

"Yup!" he nodded. He started leading Ludwig down the stairs. "Now we have to go. Bye bye!"

Antonio waved as he held a firm grip on Lovino, probably to make sure that he couldn't go after them. They quickly ran downstairs giggling (much to the German's dismay). They opened the door leading to the complex garage where Ludwig's car was. Once they'd gotten inside, they drove to the movie theater. They got many stares (partly because of the fact that they were holding hands, but mostly because of Feli's attire) but they didn't care.

Sitting in the dark, Ludwig realized that he could stare at Feli all he wanted without having to worry about looking creepy. Whenever Feli would turn his head though, Ludwig immediately looked back at the screen. Noticing this, Feli took hold of Ludwig's hand. Ludwig looked at him. Feli only smiled and turned back to watch the movie.

Later that night, the two returned to the complex. Ludwig walked Feli up the many flights of stairs towards his (Feli's) apartment. Soon, they had arrived.

"Thank you for treating me today Luddy," Feli said sweetly. He squeezed Ludwig's hand as he said this. "It was really fun."

"No problem," he shrugged. "I didn't mind. I should probably get going." He turned to go, but Feli kept a strong hold of his hand. "F-Feli?"

Feli looked up at him flirtatiously. "I-I don't want to be left alone tonight." He said in a quiet whisper. Ludwig blushed.

"W-what do you mean by that Feli?" the German asked hesitantly. Feli opened the door to his apartment and pulled him inside. He closed the door and pulled Ludwig into his bedroom. Without any hesitation, Feli had stripped and had pushed him onto the soft bed.

"I think you know what I mean by that. Veeeeeee." Feli cooed seductively. He began to kiss him, first on the cheeks, then nose, then lips and finally the neck area. Ludwig sighed in pleasure.

"P-Please stop this," Ludwig begged, even though they both knew they didn't want it to stop. "It's not right. Besides, your b-brother could be coming back any minute now."

"Stop talking nonsense," Feli said against the German's neck. He smiled. "Sex is sex. It's a tool used to provide pleasure for the other partner. And that's what we're about to do right? Have sex?" He looked up into Ludwig's eyes. "Or am I mistaken?"

Ludwig stared back into his eyes and wondered if he'd always been this sexy. He opened his mouth to say "yes you are mistaken" but what came out was, "No, you're not. I-I'm going to eat you. Right now."

The Italian smiled. "That's what I thought. Besides, my brother won't be home till late afternoon tomorrow." He began to kiss him again. Ludwig put his hands on Feli's hips as they kissed. Very soon, Ludwig had flipped him around, so now Feli was on the sheets. Feli looked up at him expectantly. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck to bring him closer.

"Don't stop," he cooed with pursed lips (he was purposely doing this to look even more sexy). "I want to be eaten."

Ludwig bent down to kiss him again. He began to pull the fishnet stockings off of Feli's legs. He kissed his thighs and rubbed Feli's chest. Feli moaned with approval. He looked at Feli once more.

"I'm going to split you in two tonight," he said seductively. "Be ready." Feli nodded and gripped the sheets, prepared for what was about to happen. Ludwig began to take off his own pants and raised Feli's legs. He bent down…

…and was interrupted from his peaceful slumber by his alarm clock. He opened his eyes slightly and stared at the noisy alarm clock.

The time read 7:30am.

He sat up in bed to ponder what he'd just been dreaming about. He blushed and grabbed his hair.

_What the hell was that?! _He thought to himself. _Why on EARTH did I imagine something like that?!_ He thought about it for a little more. _AND WHY DID IT HAVE TOO END BEFORE THE GOOD PART?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought that I'd try something different today. so instead of Ludwig starting it off the story begins with Feli. Thought I'd try something new. So tell me what you guys think! **

**SUMMARY: FELI VARGAS (Italy) decides to make breakfast for LUDWIG (Germany). He goes to his apartment with a tray full of food for the two of them, unaware that LUDWIG had been having sexy dreams about him (that might give him ideas). What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Feli stared at the clock. It read 7:30 am. He looked back at the eggs he was cooking on the stove.

He was nervous. There was no reason to deny it. He was really going to do this.

He ran a hand through his hair. He finished off the eggs and put them on a plate. He then put the plate on a tray that already had two sets of bacon, sausage, toast, Fruit Loops with milk and apple juice. He picked up the tray and stared at the door. He took a deep breath before running out of the door. He ran up the steps to Ludwig's apartment.

When he reached Ludwig's apartment, he stared at the doorbell. He wasn't sure he could really do this. Was he really about to ask Ludwig if he'd eat breakfast with him? It seemed ridiculous, not to mention stupid.

_But if I don't ask him, who will eat this with me?_ he wondered. He realized that he had to ask him. He puffed up his cheeks and rang the doorbell with one hand while he held the tray with the other. He quickly grabbed the tray with both hands before any of the food fell.

Ludwig had heard the doorbell ring and wasn't completely sure he wanted to answer it. What if his dream wasn't really a dream? What if what he saw actually happened, but he thought it was a dream? That would mean that he and Feli had actually…

He grabbed his hair again. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he cried in anger.

The doorbell rang again. He sighed. He slowly got out of bed. Still in his PJ's, he opened the door without looking through the peephole. There stood Feliciano Vargas wearing an apron with a tray full of food in hand.

"F-Feli?" he stuttered. He immediately wished that he'd asked who was at the door so that he could have changed.

Feli blushed at Ludwig's attire. He quickly looked down. "U-um. S-sorry to bother you so early in the morning, b-but I thought you might like some breakfast. A-and maybe, you'd like to eat it with me?"

Feli shut his eyes, regretting his decision to do this. _This is so stupid! He must think I'm a complete nut!_ he thought to himself. _Yesterday I kissed him, and now I'm asking him if he wants to eat my cooking? What's WRONG with me?_ Feli felt tears spring to his eyes as he waited for Ludwig's answer.

"Sure." He heard him say. Feli's head snapped upward.

"Huh?" he retorted. Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. He was blushing.

"I-I said okay. I mean, I am hungry. And it would be much nicer to eat food with you then by myself. J-just let me go change okay?"

Feli nodded his head furiously. Ludwig stepped to the side. "You can come in while you wait. I'll be right back."

Ludwig disappeared into the apartment. Feli took another deep breath, and then stepped into the apartment. It was well furnished. It had a couch and a T.V. with all of the things you'd normally find in a living room. He sat down on the couch, set the tray on the table and waited for Ludwig. He couldn't help but giggle.

Ludwig quickly pulled on his shirt. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He'd brushed his teeth, taken a shower and put on a bit of cologne. He hadn't bothered with his hair (it didn't really matter. He only wore his hair back outside). He checked his reflection one more time. He touched the cross shaped necklace that hung from his neck. It was a gift from Chibitalia. It was something she'd given him before he had moved. In return, he'd given her a kiss. He blushed. It was his first. Not his last, but definitely his first (and the best one he'd ever gotten).

He shook his head, as if trying to shake all thoughts of her out of his mind. If he didn't hurry and go out there, Feli might think something happened.

He put the necklace underneath his shirt and opened the door. As he'd suspected, Feli was in front of the door with his hand on the knob. He blushed.

"I-I-I thought something might have happened to you!" Feli sputtered. "I was going to ask if you were okay but then you opened the door!"

Ludwig smiled. He patted Feli's head. "Thank you for worrying about me Feli. Come on; let's go eat that breakfast you made for me."

Feli blushed. He looked up at Ludwig and smiled. He took hold of his hand as they walked over to the couch to eat their breakfast.

As Ludwig bit into the strip of bacon he had to admit, it was delicious! It was crispy and crunchy (just the way Ludwig liked it). He looked at Feli, who was finishing off a bowl of Fruit Loops. _How did he know I like my bacon strips this crispy?_ he wondered. He shook the thought out of his head. It shouldn't have mattered. He was eating breakfast with Feli! What could be better than that?

Feli noticed him staring and turned to look at him. He had a bit of milk dribbling down his chin. Ludwig chuckled. "Veeeee? W-What is it?" Feli asked.

Ludwig only smiled. He pointed at his own chin. "You've got something on your face."

Feli put the bowl on the table in front of him, then swiped at his chin, but rubbed the side that was already dry. Ludwig laughed. "Still there."

Feli cocked his head to the side. "But I thought I got it." Ludwig looked at him, his thoughts lustful.

_I want to eat him._ He thought. He put his arm around Feli's shoulders.

The young Italian's eyes widened. "Veeeeeeeeeeee?!" he exclaimed. Ludwig put his finger under Feli's chin so that he could tilt his face upward. He leaned in.

"Don't worry," he said calmly. "I've got it." He stuck his tongue out and licked the milk off of Feliciano's chin, thinking only perverted thoughts. Feli blushed different shades of red, but didn't protest. He just waited for Ludwig to finish.

After Ludwig was done "cleaning" him, he leaned back so that he could look into Feli's eyes. "There," he stated. "It's gone."

Feli only stared back at him in shock. He suddenly stood up.

"F-Feli?" Ludwig questioned. Feli said nothing. He only grabbed the tray full of empty dishes and took them into the kitchen. Ludwig could hear the tap going. Ludwig brought a hand to his face. _H-had I gone too far?_ he asked himself. He bit his lip. He couldn't help himself though. Feli had looked so cute!

Ludwig heard a tap turn off, and then Feli appeared in the doorway. Ludwig stood up, anxious. Feli began to walk over to him.

"Listen. I'm very sorry if I did anything that might have seemed inappropriate. Actually, that was pretty inappropriate right? I just wanted to-"

He was interrupted again by a soft pair of lips on his. His eyes widened as he realized that Feli was wrapping his arms around his neck. Feli pulled back and looked at Ludwig from under his eyelashes.

"K-kiss me." He begged. Ludwig gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. "This isn't another dream is it?"

Feli's eyes widened as he realized that Ludwig had been dreaming about him. He giggled. "This is no dream." he cooed seductively. Ludwig smiled.

Ludwig grinned. "Then I will."

He put his hands on Feli's waists. He brought him closer as he leaned in closer to Feli. Feli raised his head so that they would be brought together. Their lips connected, shooting excitement through them like lightning. As they moved around, Feli tripped. They fell on the couch, still kissing. They paused to breathe. Ludwig looked at Feli with a passion in his eyes. Feli smiled.

"Are you mad at me?" Ludwig asked suddenly. Feli widened his eyes with surprise.

"About what?"

"Well," Ludwig looked away. "When I licked that milk off of you, you just stood up and went into the kitchen. I was wondering if I went too far."

Feli looked at him with an amused expression on his face. "That's not it," he began. "I went into the kitchen for two reasons. One, I wanted to get the dishes out of the way if we ended in the position we're in now, and two, I'm in love with you, so I wasn't sure how to react. Saying kiss me was the only thing I could think of."

Ludwig stared at him. "You're in love with me?" Feli instantly blushed.

"Veeeee! Did I say that? Um… uh… what I meant was…. What I mean is…" now it was Ludwig's turn to interrupt him. He gave the Italian a sweet kiss.

"It's okay. I love you too." He answered back. Feli pulled Ludwig back in for another kiss. They shared a passionate kiss together.

As they kissed, Ludwig had wished that it would never end. He loved the feeling of having this Italian in his embrace. The feeling of kissing someone who truly cared for. The feeling of having something to protect. Most of all, he loved Feliciano Vargas.

They continued to kiss until the heard the lock on the door turn. Ludwig looked up as they saw Gilbert walk through the door carrying a McDonald's bag.

They were frozen, too shocked to move. Gilbert stared wide-eyed at them on his couch.

"Ludwig?" he asked slowly. "Who is this?" Feli stared from the albino to the blond and back to the albino. He sat up and glared at Ludwig.

"Ludwig?" he asked slowly. He pointed at Gilbert. "Who the hell is that?"

Ludwig could feel himself blush. He knew that he wasn't at fault here, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had promised his brother that he would not bring anyone home since Gilbert and Matthew had planned on spending the entire day together. Though, that would be too long to explain, so Ludwig did the only thing he could do. He raised his arms defensively and stuttered.

"N-now Feli," he said. "I-I can explain everything!"

Feli crossed his arms. "Oh can you now!" he said angrily. "Then go ahead. Explain!"

Ludwig felt as if he was cornered. "U-um…." He replied. Feli huffed.

"You cheating…!" Feli left it at that for lack of a better word. He stood up and began to head for the door. Ludwig stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Feli wait! It's not what you think!"

Feli turned around with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe I actually took a chance with you. I feel so humiliated!"

"You shouldn't be!" Ludwig exclaimed desperately. He tried to lead Feli back into the living room. "Please let me explain!"

Feli turned around to give him a look he could only describe as 'cold'. "Don't talk to me." He stated. Feli pulled his arm free of the Germans grasp, and then silently walked out of the door. Ludwig stood there, mouth agape.

Gilbert came to stand at his side. He patted his little brother's shoulders. "Sorry bro." he said. Ludwig put his face in his hands.

It was then that Matthew walked through the door. He was carrying many plastic bags.

"You can't just leave me down there Gilly," he said quietly, like he always did. He took one look at Ludwig's face and knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong Ludwig? What happened?"

Gilbert put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and began to lead him to the kitchen. "I think we'd better leave him alone. He just got dumped."

They walked into the kitchen, leaving Ludwig to stare at the door in wonder. What… had just happened? He turned his head to look at a spoon on the table. It wasn't his spoon; it was Feli's from earlier that morning.

He stared at it. Had they broken up already? But… were they really dating? He pondered this as he turned his attention back to the open doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story starts off with Feli instead of Ludwig this time. So tell me what you guys think!**

**SUMMARY: Feli Vargas (Italy) runs home thinking that Ludwig (Germany) had cheated on him (even though they hadn't been dating). Ludwig has too head over there to explain that Gilbert (Prussia) and him are NOT going out (EVER). Then later, you get to find out why Lovino (Romano) instantly hates anyone Feli brings home. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Feli ran towards the door. He reached for the knob and turned it. It didn't turn. He slightly cursed as he pulled out his keys and inserted them into the keyhole. He turned the lock and quickly headed into the apartment room.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. He headed towards the living room and turned on the light. His eyes widened as he stared at the spectacle in front of him.

Lovino looked up from the couch at the surprised Feliciano standing there in the hallway.

"Fuck." Lovino said, shocked and angry that he had allowed himself to get caught in this type of situation. Antonio looked up after noticing that Lovino wasn't as "into" it as he had been. He noticed Feli standing there.

"Oh. Hello Feli," He said as he smiled. "Something we can help you with?"

Feli shook his head. He actually wished that the two of them would continue what had been doing so that he could go to his room without the situation becoming awkward, but their attention was completely focused on him.

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. Lovino stared at his brother oddly, realizing that something was wrong. He pushed Antonio off of him and stood up. He walked over to Feli and put a loving arm around his brother's shoulders.

"What's wrong Feli?" he asked calmly. Feli kept his eyes shut. "You can tell me."

Feli could feel tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tighter in order to try to stop them, but it wasn't working. A small hiccup escaped his lips as he finally decided to give up. He turned and laid his head on his brother's chest as he began to sob.

"H-he!" he tried to say. Lovino stroked his brother's hair lovingly (being very wary of his curl).

"Yes what is it?" he said.

"Ludwig! He… he…" he began as he looked up at his brother. "He used me!"

Lovino's face scrunched up in a scowl. "What exactly did he do to you?"

Feli opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell, followed by loud thumping.

"Feli!" the voice on the other side of the door yelled. Feli recognized it as Ludwig's. "Please come out! I can explain what just happened! I promise!"

Lovino looked at his brother to the door, then back to his brother. His scowl grew deeper. "Wait here." He said. He began to walk towards the door. Feli stared after his brother.

"W-What are you planning on doing brother?" he asked. Lovino ignored him and opened the door. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Feli. Let's… wait… you're Lovi-" Ludwig didn't get to finish because Lovino had punched him in the nose. The German fell backwards onto the ground, landing hard on his bottom. He grabbed his nose as the pain (and blood) began to fill it.

Feli ran towards Ludwig. "Lovino!" he yelled. "Why would you do that?"

Lovino shrugged. "He made you cry. If he didn't want to get punched in the face, he shouldn't have fucking done it."

Feli helped the German to his feet. He began to lead him towards Ludwig's apartment.

"Where are you going?" Lovino called after them.

"I'm going to fix what you broke." Feli answered back. He helped Ludwig down the stairs as Lovino glared at the two.

Lovino could feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He felt Antonio's chin rest on his shoulder. Lovino sighed with happiness. Antonio began to kiss his ear.

"What's the real reason you did that?" he asked him. Lovino looked down at the ground.

"This has happened before, you know that," he stated. He began to shiver. "We-we've been involved with some very bad people. It wasn't our fault at all but we were forced… Feli was forced… I can't make him go through that again." Antonio tightened his grip around the Italian's waist. Lovino turned around to look at the Spaniard.

"Hmm?" the Spaniard smiled. "Anything else you need to tell me?" The Italian wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's back, tightening their hug.

"I-I'm not trying to be mean. I-I'm just watching out for my little brother! He… I can't allow it to happen again…" He shut his eyes as he realized he was about to cry. "Not again!"

Antonio put his finger under Lovino's chin and tilted it upward so that he could look into his eyes. "I know. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He stared at Lovino with compassion before leaning down to kiss him. Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck when their lips touched. A single tear rolled down his cheek as they kissed.

_I hope so._ He thought to himself solemnly.

* * *

Feli opened up the first aid kit. He began to pat Ludwig's nose gently with a tissue. Ludwig tried to stop him.

"It's okay," he said as he tried to swat Feli's hand away. "I'm fine. I-I'm tough. This is like a mosquito bite to me-" He was silenced by a cold glare from the young Italian.

Feli continued patting his nose. Ludwig sat quietly, afraid to say anything that would upset him further. He didn't want to get punched in the face again.

Feli closed the kit and returned it to the kitchen, then he started heading towards the door.

Ludwig began to panic. "W-Where are you going?" He asked. Feli turned around to face him.

"Home." He said coldly. He began to reach for the doorknob. When Ludwig saw this, he began to head over to him. The only thing on his mind was, 'I can't let him leave'.

He slammed his hands on the door, entrapping the Italian in his arms. Feli quickly turned around. "Ve? What do you think you're doing?" he asked irritably.

"Please," the German begged. "Let me explain. Please." He could see Feli's expression turning sympathetic.

"Fine," he said as he crossed his arms. "Explain."

Ludwig took a deep breath, knowing that he didn't have a long time. "That was my brother you saw. His name is Gilbert and we are blood-brothers. I don't want you thinking that we're step-brothers or anything. Plus, he has a boyfriend. Actually, I can't really call Matthew a boyfriend. I'd say he was his fiancé because he's always around and… never mind I'm off topic. The point is, I'm not dating anyone at all and this is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone before so… will you be my boyfriend?"

Ludwig gulped, waiting for Feli to say something. He was shocked when the Italian face-palmed himself.

"Oh, wow," Feli muttered. "Just… wow."

"What's wrong?" Ludwig exclaimed. "My story is true! I could take you to see my brother upstairs. They're spending the day together and I don't want to interrupt them, but I'll do it if that's what you want."

Feli looked up at him. Ludwig noticed that he had tears in eyes. "It's not that," he said. "I just realized that I'm a gigantic retard."

_Huh?_ Ludwig thought. Feli giggled.

"I made a horrible assumption. I didn't even try to check to see if it was true. I… I…" His eyes began to fill up with tears. He started shaking with embarrassment. Ludwig grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug. "It's just that I've had so much happen to me! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Ludwig tilted Feli's head so that he was looking at him. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. I just want to know… will you go out with me?"

Feli smiled. "Of course!" He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and pulled Ludwig towards him. Ludwig slowly leaned, allowing the Italian to close his eyes. They kissed softly.

It was a nice kiss as well as an apologetic kiss. With this kiss they were going to start on a clean slate. Forget about everything that had happened and just focus on making their love bloom.

Ludwig smiled as they pulled away, unable to contain his happiness. Feli looked up at him, smiling with his eyes. They continued staring at each other with love until they heard a scream. They both looked in the direction of the scream. It had come from upstairs. They looked at each other for a bit, and then began to run up the stairs.

They opened the door to see a half-naked Gilbert and Matthew sitting up in a bed. Matthew had his hands covering his mouth in shocked silence.

"What's wrong?" Feli asked. Matthew turned to look at him.

"Gilly just asked me… to marry him!" he said excitedly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"What's your answer?" he asked seductively. Matthew turned to look at him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" he exclaimed. Gilbert blushed at the sudden motion, but grinned like an idiot.

_So THIS is the reason he wanted to spend the day with him,_ Ludwig thought. _He was waiting to pop the question._ Ludwig grinned at his brother's clever work.

Gilbert leaned back and grabbed a velvet box that he'd hidden somewhere in his pillow. He opened up the box to reveal a ring.

A small gasp escaped Matthew's lips as Gilbert put the ring on his finger. Matthew hugged him again. Ludwig and Feli looked at each other. They were all grinning like idiots.

Everybody was happy.

* * *

The phone began to ring. Lovino, who had been resting on Antonio's chest after their… "adventure" raised his head. He wanted to tell the phone to shut the fuck up but that would have been useless, considering the phone was an inanimate object.

He looked at Antonio who looked back at him. "Are you planning on picking it up?" he asked him. Lovino sighed and looked angrily at the phone. He reached over and pressed the "Speaker" button on the phone's stand.

The ringing stopped, but it was followed by some muffled laughter. Antonio and Lovino waited for the person on the other end of the phone to realize that they'd picked up the phone. Soon, the person realized.

"Lovino Vargas?" the voice asked. Lovino rolled his eyes, thinking that it was an over-the-phone salesman.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" he asked harshly. Antonio chuckled and Lovino smiled, happy to have made his lover laugh.

The voice on the phone was silent for a while, then he began to speak. "Heh, feisty as always babe. Wanna hook up? You can bring Feli!"

Antonio and Lovino's blood ran cold at the voice. It was the man they hated the most. The one man that had almost killed them. Most of all, he was the man that made Feli fear everyone except for his close relatives.

Lovino was angry. He wanted to yell at him, or better yet, to hang up on him, but he was scared and he knew better than to hang up on a man like this.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled. The man chuckled. The two could hear a group of people laughing along with the man. They realized they were on speaker as well.

"Don't be like that Lovi. Don't you remember the fun times we had together?"

"Don't you DARE call him Lovi!" Antonio snarled. Lovino looked at his partner lovingly. He had already known what he'd wanted to say before he said it.

The man was silent for a while. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hello Antonio. Glad to see you're doing better. So you're with Lovi I see. Looks like I was too late huh? You caught his heart before I could."

"Screw you! He never felt anything for you," he yelled. Lovino could feel Antonio's grip on him tighten. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want Feli." The man said coldly. Lovino's eyes grew wide with fright.

"No!" Lovino cried. "You can't! Please don't!"

Lovino could almost hear the man smile on the other end. "There's nothing you can do about it. This time, you will NOT interfere. I WILL have him."

"Like hell you are!" Antonio snapped. "You will not come here! Feli is finally happy! You cannot ruin his life again!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore Toni," the man said calmly. They could hear a car door slam on the man's end of the phone. "We're leaving today. We'll be there in a few days time." He let the news sink in. "I can't wait to see you again Lovi." He said. They could hear him lick his lips. "Tell Feli I said I love him."

He hung up. The two stared at the phone blankly, listening to the soft buzz of the phone. Lovino felt tears roll down his cheeks. He put his hands up to his face as his body shook with fear and sadness. Antonio gave the Italian a hug.

"We have to move again," Lovino sobbed. "We have to move somewhere far away!"

"No!" Antonio stated. Lovino looked at him. "We're going to stand and fight. We will not run away again. I told you that this would be the last time we run and by God I meant it!"

"But… Feli." Lovino began. Antonio put a finger on his lips to silence him. Lovino sighed at his touch.

"Don't worry. I'll be here this time. I won't let him hurt you or Feli." Lovino put his head back on Antonio's chest. He began to sob. Antonio stroked his hair softly as he held him.

_I promise. I won't let him hurt you,_ He thought angrily. _Not again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, but here's my excuse: School is a bitch. Especially if you're in the twelfth grade.**

**SUMMARY: Feli Vargas (Italy) and Ludwig (Germany) are congratulating Gilbert (Prussia) on finally proposing to Matthew (Canada). Ludwig, who notices that the two deserve some alone time, suggests that they go tell Lovino (Romano) and Antonio (Spain). When they get there though, they hear some things that they were not supposed to hear. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Feli couldn't help but grin along with Gilbert as he held Ludwig's hand. The two had begun to talk about wedding plans after Gilbert had proposed to Matthew. Meanwhile Matthew was in the kitchen making phone calls to his family and friends about the engagement.

Ludwig only looked on at them. He didn't want to say that he felt a bit left out but… he felt left out. Every time Feli looked at him though, he would smile, as if saying he was okay. The truth was, though, that he had never been very good at making friends (or the social scene at all), so he wasn't used to all of these eccentric people talking like this.

Feli noticed this and turned to look at him. "Luddy," he said. "Are you happy for your brother?"

Ludwig blinked at him. Then he began to laugh. "Of course!" he waved his free hand dismissively. "He's my brother! And it's not like I couldn't see it coming!"

Gilbert's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? How long have you seen this coming, West?"

"Ever since you started going out. When was that? Back when you guys were in grade seven?" Ludwig answered back. "I'm surprised it took you this long to propose to him! You guys used to act like my mom and dad all the time. I really did think you were married!"

Gilbert leaned forward in his chair. "Am I the dad? Because being an uke is not awesome enough for me. And I am definitely _not_ an uke in the bedroom."

Gilbert winked and Feli blushed. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something else when his head suddenly shot forward. He grabbed the back of his cranium in pain.

"OW!" he cried. Ludwig and Feli looked up to see Matthew behind him, blushing. He had obviously smacked him.

"Don't say such things to them Gilly!" Matthew said quietly as he put his hand down. "That's very inappropriate!"

Gilbert stood up and grabbed Mathew by the waist. Matthew let out a quiet gasp as Gilbert pulled him towards him, so that they were now in a tight hug. Matthew began to blush many different shades of red.

"Come on babe. Don't get mad at my awesome self!" he said confidently. "You know it's true," he began to kiss his neck. Matthew gasped again. "Or would you like my awesomeness to show you?"

Matthew pushed him away slightly. "N-not in front of the kids." He stuttered.

"It's okay. I want them to watch." Gilbert grinned. Matthew buried his head in Gilbert's chest. Gilbert turned to stare at Ludwig and Feli, making it very clear that he didn't want the "kids" to be there, nonetheless "watch".

Ludwig stood up, which caused Feli to stand up as well. "Let's go visit your brother Feli. He's probably worried about you."

Feli smiled, taking the hint. "Ok." He said. He let him lead him past the couple who were in the middle of a kissing fest.

They closed the door gently, and then began to walk towards Feli's apartment. "They are so cute together." Feli said cheerfully.

Ludwig smiled back. "Yes. Yes they are."

* * *

Lovino stared at the blank TV screen in front of him. He couldn't get his mind off of the phone call he'd had earlier. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He forcefully wiped it away, which left a scratch under his eye. It stung, but he didn't care. All he cared about was how he was going to stop this.

Orazio was coming. Orazio Garavinni was coming. He began to shake. He tried to stop this by hugging himself but it didn't help.

Antonio walked into the room. He noticed Lovino shaking on the couch and walked over to him. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He could feel Lovino instantly relax and he smiled against his cheek. He began to massage Lovino's neck, which made him relax even more.

"Lovi, you need to relax," Antonio whispered in his ear. "I said that everything would be okay, and I'm going to make sure of that."

Lovino turned around in the chair to face him. "But what if it's not, Toni! What if it's not! Orazio… he tricked you last time. He… did things while you were away… things that I…"

Antonio cupped Lovino's face and gave him a stern look. "Lovi, what are you talking about? Didn't you tell me everything that happened that night?"

Lovino averted his eyes from Antonio's glare. "N-nothing happened." He stuttered. Antonio turned his face so that his eyes were looking at him again.

"What happened?" he said sternly. Tears rolled down Lovino's face as he began to remember. He grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt and rested his head on him.

"P-please don't hate me!" he cried. "Please don't stop loving me! Y-you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Antonio tilted Lovino's head upwards. He looked at him lovingly. "Lovi, you know that that will never happen! I love you. I've loved you ever since we were forced to work on that Science project together. Hell, I've loved you ever since we first met! So please don't think that I'll stop loving you. Ok?"

Lovino began to sob. "I-I…" he tried. He stared at the ground then looked back up at Antonio with a look that could only be described as disgust mixed with sadness. "Orazio… he raped me."

Antonio's hands dropped. He stared at Lovino with a blank stare.

"W-what?" he replied, stunned. Lovino began to hiccup.

"Orazio raped me! When we were running away from that place! He tricked you into leaving us so that he could have me and Feli alone!"

"But that's ridiculous!" Antonio retorted. "I got a text message from you saying that I was supposed to bring the car around so that we could escape!"

"I didn't have my cell that day! Orazio took away our phones. That text message was from him! He was separating us!"

"No…" Antonio said quietly.

"After he separated us, he forced me and Feli into another room, one you couldn't reach. He told Feli to start striping. When Feli asked why, he said it was because he wanted to make Feli his. H-he said he was going to eat him up! Then he… he pushed Feli onto the bed…" Lovino shut his eyes and swallowed, but forced himself to continue. Antonio needed to know what had happened. "If I hadn't intervened, Feli would have been dirtied that night. I pulled Orazio off of him. Feli was so scared! H-he was shaking. And so was I!"

Lovino's hand was shaking. Antonio grabbed his hands and held them tightly. When Lovino opened his eyes to look at him, Antonio only nodded. He had to finish this.

He took a deep breath. "Orazio was very mad. He thought that he'd be able to take Feli that night, but he knew that I wouldn't let him. So he… instead he made me… Feli's substitute. He grabbed Feli and tied him to a chair. Then he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I can still remember the feeling. Hard. Cold. Unforgiving. He forced Feli to watch. He made Feli watch as he raped me! W-when he was done, he stood up. I-I was crying. So was Feli. He could tell that I was in pain, but he didn't care! He raped me again and again, until I was numb all over!"

Antonio's grip on his hands tightened. "He finally realized that he had to stop when my cell phone went off. I-it was you. You had called to ask where we were. Orazio had cursed at you, and then gotten up. H-he let us get changed, but told us that if we said a word, if we told a soul, that he would come back to kill us. He said that he'd always visit us to make sure that we'd kept good on our promise, but before he could, we'd always move! I-I'm so sorry Toni! I'm so sorry that I never told you!"

Antonio pulled Lovino toward him so that he could give him a hug. "I'm sorry that I never realized how much you'd been suffering! I should've known! I should've known."

Lovino looked up at him. "But I haven't been suffering! Ever since you've come into my life you've made me forget about all of the bad times! I-I'm so happy that I found you!"

Antonio leaned down to give him a kiss. When they pulled back Antonio looked at him sadly. "Still… I should've…" he shook his head. He stared at Lovino with a weak smile. "Lovi, I hope you don't mind but… when Orazio gets here, I'm going to murder him."

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon smiled. He gave his arms a squeeze. "Okay! I have no objections to that!"

They looked at each other lovingly until they heard someone say, "Is that true?"

They both turned to look at concerned German holding hands with a depressed looking Italian.

"Ludwig!" they cried in unison. "How long have you been standing there?"

He looked sadly at Lovino. "Ever since you started telling the story." He turned to look at Feli. "Is that true Feli? Is what he said all true?"

Feli shut his eyes tightly and nodded. "I-it's all true. Orazio's a monster! He did horrible things to us…"

Ludwig squeezed his hand. He stared at Feli grimly. "Did he… did he rape you there?"

Feli's eyes widened. "No! Never! I never let him!"

Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief but remembered something else. "When we first met… were those thugs his?"

Feli looked down. "I didn't know when they suddenly attacked me, but when one of them called the other one Florindo; I realized that it was Orazio's guards. That's why I didn't do anything when they were touching me. It was because I was really scared that they would tell him that I resisted. But then you showed up!" Feli beamed at him. "You were the angel I was wishing for! The one that saved me! I-I can't thank you enough Ludwig!" he pouted at him. "Please forgive me for not telling you."

Ludwig looked at the pouting Italian and sighed. "There's no way I could be mad at you Feli, you know that. I-I love you."

Feli squealed out of happiness. "I love you too!" he wrapped his arms around the German's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Ludwig blushed but didn't push him away.

When they'd pulled away Ludwig looked into his eyes. "Listen Feli, my best friends are getting married and I was wondering if you would like to go as my date?"

"Really?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded. "Okay then!" Feli then cupped his face in a surprised expression. "Veeeee! I have to choose an outfit! Stay right here Luddy!"

Feli then ran into his bedroom, leaving him alone with Lovino and Antonio. Antonio smiled at him weakly.

"So you now know our family secret," he said. He winked. "Will you join my team? Will you help me protect the Vargas brothers?"

Ludwig nodded. Antonio nodded back. "Good." He said.

Feli suddenly appeared from his bedroom. He grabbed Ludwig's hand. "I have no clothes! We need to go shopping!"

"Wha? But?" Ludwig exclaimed as he was dragged out the door.

"Have fun!" Antonio called after them. He closed the door and turned to face Lovino, who looked uncomfortable.

"Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly. "To just let them continue being so carefree even though they now know about us?"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes. They don't know that Orazio is coming yet. We can try to deal with that problem ourselves or we can tell them. Just… not right now OK?"

Lovino nodded. He adjusted himself so that he was in Antonio's embrace. Then he looked up at Antonio and smiled.

"I really do love you." He said sweetly. Antonio grinned.

"I know," he shifted his feet uncomfortably and looked at the floor. He looked back up at the Italian nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

Lovino stared at him curiously. "Yes. What is it?"

"Um..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Am... was I your first? You know, _before_ Orazio... was I the one that claimed you first?"

Lovino stared back at the Spaniard, wide-eyed. He began to laugh. He wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and looked into his eyes lovingly. "Of course you are! That incident happened _after_ our adventure in the Science lab. I have never been with anyone but you!"

Antonio smiled happily. "Good." he replied.

He leaned down and locked lips with Lovino. They continued to kiss happily until they heard the phone ring. Lovino looked at the caller ID and shivered. Antonio stared at the phone menacingly.

The ID said "Orazio".


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY: Feli Vargas takes Ludwig to his favorite clothing store, claiming that he has "nothing to wear" for Kiku and Heracles' wedding. There, they meet Feliks and Toris, who own the store. Soon, Ludwig takes Feli home in hopes that he'll FINALLY take Feli's virginity. What they don't know, though, is that Gilbert and Matthew are in the room next to theirs. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Ludwig patiently waited outside of the dressing room stall. Feli had dragged him out of his apartment, claiming that he had "nothing to wear" for Kiku and Heracles wedding, but Ludwig knew that Feli just wanted him out of the house so that his brother Lovino and Antonio could have some alone.

Ludwig smiled at Feli's thoughtfulness. He turned to look at the door.

"Babe, are you done?" he called. Feli huffed a bit in the stall.

"I'll be ready when I feel like being ready!" he said. Ludwig sighed.

"Don't be like that Feli," he said. He reached inside the stall and grabbed his arm. "Come on."

He gave a quick tug and Feli tumbled out of the stall. Ludwig's eyes widened as he took a good look at Feli's attire.

Feli was dressed as a (his words, not mine) slut/stripper with a bit of moe mixed in. He was wearing a shirt (but it was a very long shirt, mind you!) that only stopped above his knees (more like the middle of his thighs). He had black tights on but they didn't help because they stopped just before his knees. Feli was desperately trying to pull the shirt down with his free hand but that only exposed his butt. Ludwig did nothing but stare at him.

"Ve~! D-do you mind? I-I don't want to stand here naked." The young Italian muttered. Ludwig let go of his arm. Feli reached to grab the backside of his shirt with his now free hand. He had a blush that was creeping along his face. Ludwig could only think one thing.

_So cute._

Suddenly they heard an angry voice yell, "Like, what is going on here?!" They turned around to see a frustrated looking Polish man glaring at them with his hands on his hips. Feli's eyes widened.

"F-Feliks?" he stuttered. The Polish man stared at the Italian incredulously.

"Feli?!" he asked. He smiled widely. He opened his arms. "Feli!" he cried. Feli ran towards him and they embraced in a tight hug. When they pulled back they began to study each other.

"How have you been?" Feli asked him.

The polish man shrugged. "Same old, same old. Like, nothing new."

"Oh," Feli said. He looked at Feliks intensely. "How's Toris?"

Feliks smile grew wider. "He's, like, totally awesome! He's been such an amazing husband!" he leaned over. "And he's, like, getting better in the bedroom every day!"

Feli giggled. "Ve~ I'll bet he is! We all knew he was the one for you, Feliks. And we all supported you. We were at your wedding remember?"

Feliks laughed. He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Yes. Like, how could I forget? You were at table three and decided to, like, stand up for a toast and give us some totally 'encouraging words'!" Feliks closed his eyes and began to stumble around as he imitated his version of a drunken Italian. He raised his hand and pretended to clink a glass of wine with a knife.

"Ve~! I have, like, an announcement!" he said in a bad imitation of Feli. "I-I want to *hic* make a toast to *hic* Feliks and *hic* Tory! Ve~! I, like, said the wrong name didn't me? I *hic* I *hic* I apologize. It's *hic* Ferry and Toris. No. It's Feli and Toni! Wait *hic* I'm not getting married! Wait I totally got it! *hic* It's *hic* Skilef and Sirot! No! It's *hic* it's *hic it's… oh never mind. Congratulations *hic* to you *hic* five!"

Feliks and Feli irrupted into a fit of laughter. Ludwig watched them. He tried not to laugh as well but knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He turned around so that he could laugh privately but Feli saw him trying to escape. Feli grabbed him and pulled him back. He stood him in front of Feliks.

"Don't be rude. Say hi to Feliks!" Feli urged. "He's one of my best friends."

Feliks stuck out his hand. "How do you, like, do?"

Ludwig reached out to take his hand. He looked Feliks in the eyes before shaking it. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but something about the way Feliks looked at him made him think of "drunken Feli."

In short, he lost it.

Ludwig fell to the ground, doubled over in laughter. He just couldn't get the image of "drunken Feli" out of his head.

Feli stared at his partner with a mix of surprise and confusion while Feliks stared at him with amusement. Feli bent down and began to pat the German on the back.

"Luddy?" he asked frantically. "Are you alright?"

Ludwig turned to face him. He noticed Feli's scared expression and felt himself begin to calm down. He stood up and straightened his shirt. Then he stretched his hand out towards Feliks.

"Sorry about that. My name is Ludwig." He said calmly, as if he _wasn't_ crazy.

The polish man looked at him in astonishment, and then burst out laughing himself. He took the German's hand and began to shake it wildly. "I'm Feliks, Feli's best friend till, like, the end!" they heard footsteps. Feliks turned his head to look in the sounds direction and smiled. He held his hand out towards a man of Lithuanian descent, who took hold of the hand and stood beside his wife. "And, like, this hunk of sexy man is my husband Toris!"

Toris smiled at him and held his hand out. "Hello. I'm Toris Lorinaitis, Feliks husband. Welcome to our store."

Ludwig reached out and shook the outstretched hand. "I'm Ludwig," he answered back. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm and held him close. Ludwig turned to look at him in surprise.

"It's getting late. We've got to go soon," Feli told Ludwig. He turned to look at his friend. "Sorry we have to go. We'll go shopping this weekend okay?" Feli raised his eyebrows at Feliks, sending him a message with his mind.

Feliks smiled, understanding what Feli was trying to say. "Like, sure!" he began to push Feli and Ludwig out of the store. "Come back anytime! Like, I'll totally call you!"

Feli smiled back at him. "Ve~! Of course!" he replied. He then began to pull Ludwig away from the store. Ludwig stared at him, confused.

"Feli? Where are you taking me?" he asked. Feli turned around and beamed at him.

"Nowhere special!" he fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. "I just want to spend some time with you. Is that okay?" he pouted seductively.

Ludwig gulped. He grabbed Feli's wrist and began to run towards the apartment. Feli nearly tripped while they ran. Ludwig, who realized this, turned around and hoisted Feli onto his shoulders. He was now sprinting towards the apartment.

As soon as they had reached the door to his apartment, Ludwig reached into his pockets and nearly ripped the keys from them. He pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. When he heard the familiar click, he twisted the doorknob and ran inside. He closed the door and ran all the way to his bedroom, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

When they were inside the room, Ludwig literally threw Feli onto the bed, and then crawled on top of him, straddling his legs. He looked down at Feli with lust in his eyes.

Feli chuckled and he ran his hands up and down Ludwig's chest. "How long have you been dreaming about doing this Luddy?" he cooed.

Ludwig's breath hitched. "F-for a long time." He managed to utter. Feli narrowed his eyes at him and pursed his lips.

"Ve~ Then what are you waiting for?" he asked in the sexiest voice he could muster. "Pound me into oblivion. Right here. Right NOW!"

A low growl escaped Ludwig's lips. Feli bit his lip seductively as his arms were forcefully thrown above his head. He looked up at the drooling German.

"Surely that's not all you have to offer me?" Feli asked teasingly. Ludwig roared at him and pounced.

* * *

Gilbert held the blushing Canadian in his arms. They had just finished "celebrating" their engagement and were now cuddling. Gilbert bent down and kissed Matthew on his forehead. Matthew looked up at him with a smile.

"_Je vous aime_, Gilbert." Matthew said sweetly.

"_Ich leibe dich_, birdie," he replied lovingly. Matthew reached up and cupped Gilbert's face with his hands. He pulled him down until he was only inches away from his face. Gilbert grinned. "Don't tell me that you're awesome enough to go for another round?" he asked.

Matthew gave him a small smile. "Do you doubt your future wife?" he asked tauntingly. Gilbert shook his head at him.

"Now birdie, you should know by now that teasing me is a bad idea," he grinned. He pushed Matthew onto his back and straddled him. He looked down at the surprised Canadian with love. "Kesesese. Whatcha ya gotta say now birdie?"

Matthew grinned. "I don't think your awesome self can handle all of this," he said as he gestured towards himself. He looked up at the Prussian teasingly. "Is what I say." He finished.

Gilbert grin grew wider. "You…!" he said before bending down to kiss the Canadian. Matthew ran his hands through Gilbert's hair as they kissed. Gilbert reached up and pulled Matthew's curl, knowing what that did to him.

As expected, Matthew squeaked with pleasure. He blushed and looked up at the grinning Prussian.

"That's not fair," he commented. "You played dirty!"

Gilbert chuckled. "As if you haven't!" he replied before he bent down to kiss Matthew's neck. Matthew sighed and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. "Besides, I didn't know that we were playing anything." He said against Matthew's skin. He looked up at him after leaving his mark on his neck. Matthew bit his bottom lip seductively.

"_S'il te plait n'arrête pas_." He begged. Gilbert's eyes widened. He wrapped Matthew in a tight hug.

"_Gott verdammt_ Matthew! Why are you so…?!" He looked up at Matthew, breathing heavily. "_Ich will dich ficken!_ So badly!"

Matthew smiled. "I'm not sure what you're saying, but it sounds very sexy," he said before he planted his lips on Gilbert's. They kissed for a few minutes before Matthew pulled away. He looked up at the eager Prussian. "Or am I mistaken?"

Gilbert smiled. He didn't reply. He only bent down to kiss his fiancé again.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the sound of thumping coming from the room next to theirs. They looked at each other curiously, and then looked at the wall where the sound had come from. They strained their ears to hear what was going on.

They both blushed furiously after hearing sounds of moaning followed by hard-core thumping. They soon realized that Ludwig and Feli were in the room next to theirs, and that they were finally taking their relationship to the next level.

Matthew looked up at the blushing Prussian above him. "D-do you think they know we're in this room?" he asked him nervously. Gilbert gulped.

"I-I don't think they even realize that we're home," he stuttered. They remained silent, forced to listen to the couple in the next room. Gilbert ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Hey… um… I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

Gilbert turned to look at the wall. "Um…" he began. "H-how about we… um… do it, but we listen to them," he jerked his head to the wall where the couple was. "You know? It would be like we were doing it with them. L-like a foursome kind of… um… I-I'm a perv, I know. Sorry, that's stupid."

Matthew raised his eyebrows at him, surprised. He had never seen this side of him before. He tightened his grip around his neck and smiled up at him. "I don't think you're a pervert at all," he told him. "Even if I did, it's okay, because I love you! I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't."

Gilbert looked back at him. Matthew could see tears at the corners of his ruby red eyes.

_I_ definitely _haven't seen this side of him before_, he thought to himself. _I_ like _it!_

Gilbert gave Matthew a loving smile. "_Scheiße_. I love you so much. _Oh Gott_, have I fallen for you!" He bent down and gave Matthew a passionate kiss. "Are you ready?" he said against his lips. Matthew broke away so that he could look into his eyes.

"_Oui._"

* * *

Feli looked up at him expectantly. Ludwig looked back at him, waiting for his approval.

"Do it." Feli ordered. Ludwig entered him. Feli cried out as the pain consumed him.

"Shh Feli," he coaxed. He began to rub his hands up and down Feli's thighs in an attempt to keep his focus away from the pain he was feeling. "Breathe. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale."

Feli did as he was advised. When Ludwig was sure that Feli was okay he moved again.

"NGH!" Feli cried painfully. His fingers tightened around the sheets he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked his voice full of worry. Feli nodded.

"Don't stop _scemo_. I-I'm fine," he replied. He reached up and planted a kiss on Ludwig's lips. He stared into his eyes intently. "Please, _mi fanno ricordare questa notte per sempre!_"

Ludwig nodded. He began to move again. Feli could feel the pain melting away. It was being replaced by pleasure.

"Oh!" he found himself uttering. Ludwig smiled.

"Put your arms around my neck Feli. It'll make you feel even better." Ludwig advised.

Feli obeyed the command. He tightened his grip on Ludwig's neck, forcing him to get closer to his body. Ludwig raised Feli's legs over his shoulders to get a better access point.

A loud sexy moan escaped Feli's lips. Ludwig grunted as he pushed and pulled in and out of him.

"L-Ludwig!" Feli moaned. Ludwig increased the speed of his thrusts.

"_Oh Gott!_ Feli!" he uttered.

"_Ti amo!_" Feli cried out passionately. "_Ti amo_ Ludwig!" Ludwig grunted in response.

"_Ich leibe dich_ Feli," he found himself muttering. "_Ich leibe dich!_"

"Ah! _Dannazione!_ I'm really falling for you! Ah!" he cried out. Ludwig's eyes widened at his sudden confession. He took a good look at the Italian below him. He took in his caramel colored hair, his golden brown eyes, his tanned skin, his adorable voice, his sexy body. It all belonged to him. It was all _his_.

He bent down and nuzzled his face into his chest. "Me too," he said quietly. "I've fallen for you too."

Tears rolled down the Italian's face. They were a mixture of happiness and pleasure. He kissed Ludwig once more.

"_Grazie_ Ludwig. _Grazie tento!_" Ludwig wiped Feli's tears away.

"We're not finished yet Feli." He stated before he pushed into Feli once again.

"Ah!" Feli uttered. Ludwig moved repeatedly. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh Ludwig! Faster! Harder please!"

Ludwig quickened his pace. They could feel themselves build up.

"L-Ludwig!" Feli warned.

"I know." Ludwig grunted. He quickened his pace yet again.

"Ah!" their voices merged together, becoming one.

"Ludwig!" Feli cried.

"Feli!" Ludwig called back.

"LUDWIG!"

"FELI!"

"AH!" Feli exploded. Ludwig followed soon after. They flopped back onto the bed, panting. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feli and pulled him close. Feli hugged him back.

Ludwig stared into his lover's hazel eyes. "_Ich leibe dich_, Feli." He stated.

Feli smiled. He realized that he was getting lost in his partners ocean blue eyes. " _Ti amo_, Ludwig." He wrapped his arms around the German's neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Ludwig smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

They continued kissing until they heard a sound coming from the next room. They both stopped, straining to hear. They heard the moaning sound again, though it was quieter than usual. They both blushed, recognizing the voice immediately.

It belonged to Matthew Williams.

As in, Matthew Williams, blonde Canadian.

As in, Gilbert Beillschmidt's fiancé.

As in, his lover.

As in, they were inseparable.

Which meant, that if he were in that room, then Gilbert was also in there.

Which also meant, that they had heard everything that they had been doing a few minutes ago.

...

...

Well...

Shit.

* * *

*******TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)***

* * *

_**Je vous aime, Gilbert**_** (FRENCH) - I love you, Gilbert**

_**Ich leibe dich, birdie **_**(GERMAN) - I love you, birdie**

_**S'il te plait n'arrête pas**_** (FRENCH) - Please do not stop**

_**Gott verdammt Matthew**_** (GERMAN) - Godammit Matthew**

_**Ich will dich ficken!**_** (GERMAN) - I want to fuck you! (Smooth Gil)**

_**Scheiße**_** (GERMAN) - Shit**

_**Oh Gott**_** (GERMAN) - Oh God**

_**Oui **_**(FRENCH) - Yes (you should know this much!)**

_**Scemo**_** (ITALIAN) - Stupid/Silly (in this case, he's saying "silly")**

_**Mi fanno ricordare questa notte per sempre**_** (ITALIAN) - Make me remember this night forever**

_**Ti amo**_** (ITALIAN) - I love you**

_**Dannazione!**_** (ITALIAN) - Dammit!**

_**Grazie**_** (ITALIAN) - Thank you**

_**Grazie tento!**_** (ITALIAN) - Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Mature (violence/ sad stuff/ no fluff)**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Feli and Ludwig have gone to Japan with Gilbert and Matthew in order to help celebrate Kiku and Heracles wedding. Meanwhile back in Germany, Antonio leaves to go to the supermarket, leaving Lovino all alone at home. When someone knocks at the door, Lovino opens it, thinking that it is his beloved. But he is dead wrong. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Ludwig sat on the opposite side of the large table at Kiku and Heracles reception party. He stared at his older brother with a look of disgust as he watched him devour a plate of lamb burgers complete with some Greek sauce called "Tzatziki". He had to look away for a moment when his brother began to speak, allowing him to see a full view of the dead animal rolling around in his mouth.

Matthew noticed Ludwig's discomfort and sighed. "Gilbert, don't speak with your mouth full. Should I really be telling you this? You're already twenty-eight years old."

Gilbert swallowed the meat in his mouth and smiled. "Sorry hon. Forgot."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again eh? I'm pretty sure you're brother doesn't enjoy watching you eat a large pound of lamb."

Gilbert turned to look at his younger brother and grinned. "Sorry bruder," he sneered. Ludwig scoffed. "No, _really_ bruder! I am _truly_ sorry."

"I'm _so_ sure," Ludwig mumbled under his breath. Gilbert only stuck his tongue out. Feliciano found himself giggling at the two. Ludwig turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You two!" Feli answered. "You guys remind me of my brother and me! We always fight but in the end, we know that we love each other dearly."

Ludwig wrapped a loving arm around Feli's shoulders and squeezed. "Ja. My bruder gets on my nerves more times than often, but I still love him."

They all turned their gazes to Gilbert, waiting for a response. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess my bruder isn't a _complete_ tight ass."

"Gee, _thanks_," Ludwig replied sarcastically. The entire table burst out laughing. Ludwig felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Kiku standing behind him. The Japanese man was practically glowing with happiness. "Oh. Hi Kiku. What's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong Ludwig-kun. I just came over to meet your date," he said. His gaze fell on Feli, who was smiling happily. "Is he your date?"

"Ja." Ludwig answered.

"Oh." Kiku said quietly. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. Kiku raised his hands in self-defence.

"No. Not at all Ludwig-kun! It's just that… I thought you preferred women."

Ludwig smiled at him. "I thought I did too. But… there's something about Feliciano. It's something I can't place. It's drawing me towards him. I feel this need to be near him all the time. I-I hope you can understand."

Kiku smiled back at him. "Of course I can Ludwig-kun. I should know more than anyone how it feels to be drawn to someone."

An arm slung around Kiku's waist. He squeaked as he was pulled against the man's chest. "Got that right." The man said. Kiku looked up at him and smiled.

"Honey!" he squealed as he wrapped his own arms around the man's back, locking them in a tight hug.

Ludwig's eyes widened with surprise. Never in his life had he heard the man make a loud noise, or "squeal". Hearing him do it at such a high volume surprised him beyond belief.

Feli, on the other hand, was clapping his hands cheerfully. "Ve~ _Le mie congratulazioni! Ti auguro la felicità!_ I wish you happiness in your future!"

Heracles smiled. "_Sas ef̱charistó̱._ I wish you luck with Ludwig as well. It's probably really hard to seduce him right?"

Feli laughed while Ludwig blushed. "Of course! We didn't have sex until a few weeks past our first encounter!"

Heracles laughed as well and took the empty seat next to Feli. "I know exactly what you're talking about! It took me two months to get Kiku to start dating me, and then an additional five months to get into his pants! So, how is sex?"

Kiku blushed harshly. "Heracles! I hardly think that it is appropriate to ask them about their sex life. Or to tell them about _ours_!"

Heracles tsked and stood up. "Fine. I'll stop. But in return…" he took hold of Kiku's hand and squeezed it. "I have to be able to dance with my wife. How about it? Can I dance with you my bride?"

Kiku's face turned seven different shades of red, but he agreed. "_Hai_."

Heracles raised the hand to his lips and kissed the Japanese man's knuckles. "Let's go then," he turned to Feli and waved. "See you around Feli. I'll call you."

Feli smiled and waved back. "Have fun!" he watched as Heracles and Kiku made their way to the dance floor. A slow song began to play and he turned to look at Ludwig. "Luddy~" he began. Ludwig shook his head violently. He knew exactly what Feli wanted.

"Nein."

"_Luddy~_"

"Nein Feli."

"_Ludwig~_"

Ludwig sighed, knowing that he was beaten. He held out his hand for Feli to grab. "Let's go." He said. Feli squealed and grabbed hold of the hand. They both stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

"Pushover!" Gilbert yelled at his brother. Ludwig huffed and turned away from him, making Feli giggle.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, forcefully pulling them closer. Ludwig blushed, but wrapped his own arms around Feli's waist. They swayed to the music for a while before Feli pulled Ludwig down in a light kiss.

When they pulled away, Feli stared into Ludwig's sky blue eyes lovingly. "_Ti amo_ Ludwig," he whispered. "I really do love you."

Ludwig smiled. "_Ich leibe dich_ Feli. I love you as well."

Feli pulled Ludwig down for another kiss. "I know."

* * *

Back at Feli's apartment, Antonio was getting ready to go to the market. He pulled on a scarf and some gloves, as well as a heavy coat.

"Alright, I'm heading to the market." He said.

"Pick up some eggs and bread." Lovino told him.

"Got it."

"Wait," Lovino called. He walked over to him and put his hands on his hips. "Take an umbrella."

Antonio gave him a look of slight confusion. "Why?"

"Because it might rain today," Lovino huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Honestly. You were the one watching the fucking news all day so you should know."

Antonio smiled. He walked over to the Italian and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't tell me that you're jealous of the news?" he asked.

"Fuck no!" Lovino replied. "I just don't like it when you don't listen to me!"

"Sorry. I just don't think it'll rain Lovi."

Lovino threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, but when you come home soaking wet, don't fucking blame me!"

Antonio chuckled. "I won't. Thank you for worrying."

Lovino opened the door and began to push Antonio out. "Just go!"

"Okay okay!" Antonio laughed. He turned and gave his lover a quick kiss. "Be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." Lovino replied. He watched the Spaniard's retreating backside for a while before stepping back into the house. He walked over to the large stove in the kitchen.

_What am I cooking today?_ He asked himself. _Maybe I'll make churros for the tomato bastard. Would he like that?_

A sharp knock at the door broke his train of thought. He sighed and grabbed an umbrella. It had to be Antonio again. He opened the door, not bothering to check the peephole. "Are you fucking retarded? Didn't I tell you to take the um-"

A hand covered his mouth, interrupting him. His eyes flicked up to see a large man wearing a dark black suit and black sunglasses. He was giving the Italian a hard look. "I apologize, but I am not that Spaniard." He forcibly grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of the house.

"Let me go!" Lovino cried. "Fucking let me go!"

The guard set him down next to a large white van. He looked around curiously. "There you are sir." The man said.

"Why the fuck did you bring me to the parking lot?" Lovino asked.

"Because you have a long overdue meeting with me Lovino Vargas," a voice said. Lovino's blood ran cold. "Still have a foul mouth eh?"

Lovino turned to look at the voice. "I didn't think you'd be coming so soon Orazio."

Orazio chuckled. "Well, of course. If I had decided to come later, you'd be able to move away wouldn't you?"

Lovino nodded. "Yes."

Orazio grinned. "I am so glad that you didn't lie to me," he looked around. "Now, where is Feli?"

Lovino shuddered. "He isn't here."

"What do you mean 'he isn't here'?"

"Exactly what I fucking said!" Lovino snapped. "He isn't even in this country!"

"Then where _is he_?" Orazio asked.

"None of you damn business!"

Orazio walked over to Lovino. He grabbed hold of his wrists and slammed his slim body into the van. Lovino let out a whimper as the pain swelled into his back. "Do _not_ back sass me boy. I _own_ you. I could make your life a living hell."

"You already have bastard." Lovino muttered. Orazio narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I hope those words weren't meant for _me_." he said. Lovino gulped. He built up his courage and gave the dark haired man a hard glare.

"You know what? Yes! Those words _were_ meant for you! I hate you and everything you stand for! Toni hates you! I hate you! _Feli_ hates you! I will never tell you where he is! Never!"

Orazio stared at the now brave Lovino for a few moments before laughing. Lovino gave off a look of confusion as he watched the dark haired Italian laugh. "Is that a _challenge_ Lovino?"

Lovino's eyes grew wide with fright, knowing the true meaning behind those words. He tried to back up but only hit the side of the van that Orazio had pressed him up against. He shook his head violently, making his curl flip from the left side to the right.

"T-t-that's not what I meant to say!" he stammered. He looked around for an escape route. Seeing none, he continued to apologize. "I'm sorry Orazio. I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Orazio smiled evilly. He took hold of the van door's handle and yanked it open. Lovino fell into the large van. He landed on a lumpy mattress that had been put there ahead of time. Lovino raised his hands in self-defence as Orazio climbed on top of him.

"You really should watch your mouth Lovi," Orazio tsked. "It could land you in a _very_ bad situation," Orazio turned to look at his bodyguard. "Close the door Florindo." He commanded.

Florindo turned and yanked on the handle. It closed with a loud 'bang'. Lovino began to cry.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please. Don't do this. I-I'm happy now. Feli is happy now. Don't take that away from us. Please."

Orazio grinned. "Lovino? How did you know that begging really turns me on?"

Lovino looked into the man's eyes, trying to find some hope. When he realized that there was none, he began to sob.

"No!" he cried. "No! No! No! No! No!"

Orazio's grin widened. "Oh Lovi, you're making this _so_ much fun." He took hold of Lovino's shirt and pulled, ripping it in half. He leaned up and began to kiss the smaller Italian's neck harshly, adding blood to the hickeys he left.

Lovino screamed as loud as he could, but no one could hear his cries for help.

* * *

Antonio walked into the apartment soaking wet. It turned out that Lovino had been right. He should have taken an umbrella.

He began to make his way to the living room when he heard muffled crying coming from the kitchen. Curious, he strode over to it. He gasped as he looked down at his lover. He was covered in bruises and cuts, but he was trying to hide that by wearing a large blanket. His lip was cut slightly and his hair was a mess. He could hardly use his voice, but he continued to hoarsely call out the name of his lover.

"Antonio," he whispered. "Antonio. Antonio."

"What the hell happened?!" Antonio cried. Lovino turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes brimming with tears. He reached into the blanket and pulled out a small envelope. He held it out to the Spaniard. "What is this?" Antonio asked. Lovino said nothing. Antonio sighed and took the envelope. He opened the seal and looked inside.

All of the color fell from his face, for he was now staring at a picture of a naked and abused Lovino, crying. He flipped the picture over to see if there was a message. There was indeed, but it only said two words.

**Hello Toni.**

Antonio dropped the picture and gathered his lover in a tight bear hug. Lovino gripped the back of his shirt and softly cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Antonio apologized. "I shouldn't have left you here. I should have taken you with me. I'm such an idiot! Lovi, I'm so sorry!"

"It hurts so much," Lovino sobbed. "I can't move my legs. Florindo had to carry me back up to the apartment. Orazio, he has no mercy!"

"I know," Antonio shook his head in annoyance. He grabbed hold of Lovino and raised him bridal style. "We're going to the hospital."

"I can't." Lovino whispered.

"I know you can't. That's why I'm carrying you." Antonio said.

"That's not what I meant," Lovino looked up into the Spaniard's emerald green eyes with his golden brown ones. "We need to warn Feli."

"What we _need_ to do is get you to a hospital."

"Antonio."

"Lovino."

"We need to warn Feliciano."

"No, we don't" Antonio sighed. "We need to get you to a hospital. Feli is in Japan for a wedding. He'll be fine. Besides, he's with Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert."

"I refuse to go anywhere unless you call my brother!" Lovino yelled. Antonio gave him a hard glare.

"Fine." He gave in. He sat on the floor of the kitchen and pulled out his iPhone. He set the Italian down so that he was sitting in his lap. As he dialed the number, he noticed that his leg felt warmer than it should have. He moved it slightly and checked the now heated spot. His eyes widened as he stared at a large red spot on his dark blue jeans.

Lovino turned to see what Antonio was staring at. His eyes widened as well. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! Orazio fucked me so hard that he busted something! Oh my God!" he shook with fright. "It hurts. It hurts! Ow! Ow…"

Antonio watched as his lover passed out in his hands. "_Mierda_!" he swore. He stood up and raised the man as well. He kept the phone pressed in between his ear and his shoulder as he half ran, half walked towards the door. "Come on Ludwig! Pick up!" he shouted.

* * *

Ludwig had been talking with Kiku when he'd gotten the call. They were in a heated argument over one of Kiku's favorite shows.

"But it doesn't make sense," Ludwig said. "What is the point of 'Power Savers'?"

"Power _rangers_," Kiku corrected. "And there doesn't have to be a point. It's a kid's show."

"I understand that. But why make men and women in different colored spandex suits fight large green monsters?"

"They're superheroes Ludwig. Do not question their motives."

"I'm sorry, but I find it odd."

"Well I'm s-" Kiku was interrupted by the sound of Spain's "Marukaite Chikyuu". Ludwig pulled out his phone and checked the ID. It said Antonio. He looked at Kiku for permission to answer it. "Hai, go ahead." Kiku told him.

Ludwig thanked him and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" he spoke.

"Oh thank God Ludwig!" Antonio cried out breathlessly. "Thank heavens you picked up!"

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked immediately. Antonio gulped.

"Ludwig… something's happened. Something bad."

Kiku watched as the German talked for a bit more. He could see the worry in the blonde's eyes as he spoke.

"Ludwig-kun? What's wrong?" he asked when Ludwig hung up. Ludwig's eyes flicked to his lover, who was dancing with Heracles. He swallowed some of the sadness that had built up during the call and made his way to the Italian.

Feli sensed the German coming and turned to meet him. "I'm glad you came to dance with me!"

"I didn't," Ludwig took hold of Feliciano's hands and squeezed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Alright," Feli replied. "What do you need to tell me?"

Ludwig took a moment to gather up his courage before answering. "Feli… I just got a call from Antonio. Lovino… he's…"

"Yes?" Feli coaxed. "Go on."

Ludwig gulped. "Lovino… he's been raped."

The smile on Feli's face seemed to melt off as he stared up at the nervous German. "What? He's been… raped?"

Ludwig nodded his head. "Yes, he has."

"Then why the hell are you telling me this?!" Feli suddenly yelled at him. "Call the freaking police!"

Ludwig sighed. He'd been hoping to avoid this part of the conversation. "They can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Orazio did it."

All of the color drained from Feliciano's face. Fear was apparent in his eyes. "Huh?"

"Orazio did it because Lovino wouldn't tell him where you were," Ludwig told him. He squeezed Feli's hands tightly. "Honey, we need to get out of here."

"No." Feli whispered.

"We need to go. Orazio overheard their conversation. He's on his way here."

"No!" Feli cried. "Orazio can't know! He can't!"

Gilbert and Matthew heard Feli's cries and walked up to them. "What's going on here?" Gilbert asked. He laid a hand on Feli's shoulder in order to comfort him.

Feli screamed and pulled away from his touch. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried.

"Feli?!" Ludwig asked with surprise. Feli fell to the ground and began to crawl away from him.

"Don't touch me Orazio! No! Please! You can't! You CAN'T! NO!"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled. Feli stopped screaming and looked up at him. The larger man bent down and cupped the Italian's face in his hand. "Please calm down ok?" he said softly.

"I can't!" Feli sobbed. "Orazio is coming."

"We can't worry about him right now. What we need to do is get back home. Your brother is in the hospital Feli. I think that's more important than Orazio."

Feli hesitated, but eventually nodded in agreement. "_Fratello_ comes first."

Ludwig smiled. He stood and pulled Feliciano up as well. Kiku ran up to them.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital," Feli answered with a grim expression. "Something's happened to my brother."

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)***

* * *

_**Ja**_** (GERMAN) - Yes**

_**Le mie congratulazioni! Ti auguro la felicità!**_** (ITALIAN) - My congratulations! I wish you happiness!**

_**Sas ef̱charistó̱**_** (GREEK) - Thank you**

_**Hai **_**(JAPANESE) - Yes**

_**Nein**_** (GERMAN) - No**

_**Nein Feli**_** (GERMAN) - No Feli**

_**Ti amo**_** (ITALIAN) - I love you**

_**Ich leibe dich**_** (GERMAN) - I love you**

_**Mierda!**_** (SPANISH) - Shit!**

_**Fratello**_** (ITALIAN) - Brother**

_**Not going to bother explaining "kun". You should know what it is. =_="**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Really mature shit. Mentions of rape, horrible "sex" toys and a look inside an evil man's mind. If you can't deal, don't read. Seriously, this chapter is pretty sad.**

* * *

**I needed a bit of help with this one, considering I didn't know how to start it. You can thank WhiteWolfArtist on dA for helping me out. Because of her helpful suggestion, I bring you the next chapter of Feli! You're welcome. I also apologize if I butchered the doctorial sciences or whatever here but, you know, it was all for the good of the fanfic.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Feli and Ludwig have gone to the hospital with Gilbert, Matthew, Kiku and Heracles in order to find out Lovino's condition. There they see Antonio and try to comfort him. They meet Francis the receptionist, Arthur the nurse, and Alfred F. Jones the doctor. After looking at Lovino's X-ray, Alfred tells the group that Lovino will need surgery. Why? What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Feliciano flew through the hospital doors at a breakneck pace. His tear-filled eyes scanned the room frantically before landing on the receptionist's desk. He quickly made his way to the blonde man at the desk and slammed his hands against the counter in order to gain his attention.

The blonde jumped with surprise before smiling at the frantic Italian. "_Oui. _What may I do for you sir?"

"My brother is here! I need to see him!" he cried. "What room is he in? Tell me what room he's in! Why won't you tell me? I need to see him now!"

"Alright. Please calm down _mon ami_," the blonde said in a calming voice. "What is his name?"

"Lovino Vargas." Feli answered.

"Hmm. I see," he hummed as he typed. He looked up at the Italian and smiled. "And what is _your_ name?"

Feli was taken aback by the unexpected question but answered anyway. "Feliciano, but all my friends call me Feli."

"Would you mind if I called you Feli?"

Feli shrugged. "Ve. I-I guess it would be alright. You seem like a nice enough person."

"Good. I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Nice to meet you Francis."

"It is indeed," he smirked. "Ohon hon hon hon hon hon…" he continued to chuckle until something to the computer screen caught his eye. He gasped slightly. "Ohon hon oh no."

Feli's eyes widened with fear. "'Ohon hon oh no'? What do you mean 'Ohon hon oh no'?!"

"Exactly what my 'Ohon hon' is telling you _mon cheri_," he twisted the computers flat screen around so that the Italian could see its contents. Feli squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright glare of the computer. He stared at the white screen. "It seems as though your _frère_ is not in this hospital."

"What?!" Feli shouted. "But I was told that he was brought here!"

Ludwig ran through the doors with Gilbert, Matthew, Heracles and Kiku at his side, _finally _managing to catch up to the young Italian male. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Matthew patted his back.

"Are you telling me… he isn't… here?!" Ludwig asked with slight annoyance. If he'd been made to run that hard coming from the train station in the rain for nothing, there would be hell to pay.

Francis shivered slightly at the hard glare he was getting from the group. "I am afraid so. If he was here it would be on the records."

"But he has to be here!" Feli yelled. "We came all the way from Japan to see him and now you're telling me he isn't even here? Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" a nurse asked. He took a stand beside the receptionist as he stared at the large group. His eyes bulged out at the sight of a small Japanese man standing there, fully dressed in a white wedding dress. He was wearing slight makeup and was also wearing a veil. In his hand was a large bouquet, ready to be thrown. "What…? Where did you all come from?"

"That's not important!" the Italian shouted, slamming his hands on the counter for emphasis. "I need to see my brother! He was brought to this hospital, but Francis says that he's not on the record!"

"It is the truth," Francis commented. "If he was brought here it would have been recorded."

"I need to see my _fratello_ now!"

A blood-curdling scream silenced them. They all froze in surprise. The scream resounded in their ears once again and they turned their heads in its direction. It was coming from the ambulance entrance.

"What in the world…?" the nurse wondered aloud as the sliding doors opened. Six paramedics came rushing through the doors, each shouting loudly. An olive colored man half walked- half ran through the doors with his back facing them, shouting at the paramedics. He was clenching the hand of the person lying on the cot the paramedics were currently pushing, giving him words of comfort. Said person was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Wait… that man looked familiar. If they hadn't known any better, they would have said it looked like…

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried out with shock. He ran towards his screaming brother. "_Fratello_! _Fratello_! Please stop screaming!"

Lovino reached a weak hand out towards his younger sibling. "It hurts like fucking hell!" he whimpered. When his hand made contact with his brother's, he gripped it tightly. "What the fuck did that bastard do to me?!"

"I don't know," Feli said with tears his eyes. "I don't know brother!"

Lovino's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh God! Oh my fucking God! Here it comes again! It's- AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Feli watched as his brother arched his back dramatically. He was screaming painfully and his hand tightened harshly around Feli's. The younger Italian screamed at the pain. Antonio only grimaced and looked at his beloved with tears in his eyes.

"Lovino!" Feli shouted. "Lovino! What's happening?!"

His brother didn't answer. He flopped back onto the hard cot having fainted. Feli's eyes widened once again. Was his brother…? Had he fainted? What had happened? Exactly what had Orazio done when he raped him?

Just before Feli was ready to ask these questions aloud, he felt his hand begin to shake. He stood, confusion taking place of sadness. He looked down and realized that it wasn't _his_ that was shaking but his _brother's_.

Actually, Lovino's entire _body_ was shaking. Quite violently. His legs were thrashing and his arms were moving up and down at his sides. His head flopped from the left side to the right in a very unhealthy manner.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked as he watched the spectacle in front of him. It took him and the paramedics only _two_ seconds to realize what was happening. "Lovino!" he yelled.

"Oh shit!" one of the paramedics cursed before taking action. She took hold of Lovino's head and held it in place while the other paramedics began to grab Lovino's other shaking parts. "Get me the damn anesthesia!" she yelled at a passing nurse. She turned to look at Feli and Antonio, who were still holding hands with Lovino. "You two need to get out of here!"

"NO! " Feli shouted. "I will stay with my _fratello_!"

"Sir please!" she shouted back over the chaos around them.

"What's happening?" Antonio asked angrily. "Why is he having a seizure? He was only raped!"

"That's what we're going to figure out dude," a new voice said. They turned to look behind them. A tall blonde with a cowlick stepped towards them. His sky blue eyes quickly scanned Lovino's shaking body before turning to the paramedic. "When did he get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago Dr. Jones," she said with slight relief in her voice. "His boyfriend called saying that he'd been raped and passed out, so we put him in the ambulance. Right after we passed over a speed bump he jolted awake. He started complaining about the pain and how it hurt. Then suddenly he stared screaming, like he was still being raped. He fainted repeatedly on the way here, but those only lasted five seconds before he woke up again."

Dr. Jones nodded before turning to the Spaniard. "You his boy?" Antonio nodded.

"Please help him!" Feli interrupted. "He's been screaming and screaming and now he's having a seizure and I don't know what's wrong with him!"

Jones turned to look at the small Italian. "Are you his friend?"

Feli shook his head. "I'm his twin brother, Feli."

"I see. You do look alike," he laid a hand on Feli's shoulder. "Listen, we'll do whatever we can ok?"

"Alfred!" the paramedic cried out. The doctor turned to look at her. "The seizure's stopped!"

They all stared down at Lovino's body, which had indeed stopped shaking. They held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

Almost immediately, Lovino's golden brown eyes shot open. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out in pain. He arched his back once again as he screamed aloud.

"What the fuck?" Alfred swore. Lovino fell back against the cot. Everyone stared at the unmoving body for a minute, not sure of what to do. Eyes met each other in confusion until a voice spoke up.

"What are you all bloody standing around for?" the British nursed snapped. "Get moving Alfred!"

"Right. Thanks." He said. "Can you go get the X-ray room ready?" Arthur nodded and headed towards said room. Alfred turned to the worried pair and sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you two to go wait in the waiting room."

"No!" Feli shouted. He wrapped his arms around his brother's form and shook his head, curl bobbing back and forth. "I'm not leaving my _grande fratello_!"

"Jones!" Arthur called out. "The room is ready!"

"I'm not leaving his side!"

"Feli, we cannot take you into the X-ray room."

"I'm not leaving his side!"

"This topic is not open for discussion!"

"I'm _not_ leaving him!"

"He doesn't have much time!" Alfred boomed. Feli turned to look at the exhausted man. "Whatever is wrong with your brother is slowly killing him. We need to get a CAT-scan done so we can see how bad the damage is. We can't do that if you don't leave the room. Please Feli."

Feliciano's light brown eyes clouded over with tears as he looked down at his brother's form. Lovino stared at Feli with a fearful expression. He looked much paler than before. His hand felt clammy and dry as it squeezed his own. Feli turned back to Alfred.

"Okay," he agreed. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his brother's forehead. "Ve. Don't die okay."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "I'm not fucking leaving you here with these idiots. Especially that potato bastard."

Feli smiled. "_Grazie_ Lovino. _Ti amo_." he painfully pulled his hand away from his brother's, his heart thumping sadly against his rib cage. He took a step back, straight into someone's chest. A set of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He turned his head slightly in order to see who it was.

_Ludwig?_ he asked himself. _When did he…? Was he standing behind me the entire time?_

Alfred turned to look at the Spaniard, who had refused to move. "You need to go too bro."

"I can't," Antonio whispered. "I can't let him go."

"I'll be fine," Lovino told him weakly. He squeezed the man's hand and smiled. "Let them do their fucking job."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes as he finally nodded. He bent down and gave the Italian a quick kiss, whispering a quiet "_Te amo_" (to which Lovino replied "_Ti amo_") before letting go of his hand. The minute he did this, the paramedic began to run, pushing the cot down the hall. Antonio stared after them, sobbing.

Ludwig laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go sit down." He offered. Antonio allowed himself to be led towards the waiting room. He took a seat near the newly married couple and sighed.

"Sorry we ruined your wedding." He apologized.

"I don't see why you're apologizing because you didn't ruin anything," Heracles said. He patted Antonio's back and smiled. "Sure, things didn't work out the way they should have, but this is much more important."

"_Hai_," Kiku commented. "Besides, we still got married, so nothing is ruined."

"I would be here regardless man," Gilbert told him. "You're my best friend and anyone important to you is important to me too." Matthew nodded behind him.

"_Ja_." Ludwig said.

Antonio looked at each and every one of their faces. He felt his bottom lip begin to quiver. "Guys…" he said before bursting into tears. The group was on him in an instant, patting his back or ruffling his hair, letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Alfred stood next to Arthur in the small room, waiting for the X-ray to come back. They stared at the small Italian in the CAT-scan machine with confusion on their minds. Alfred whistled lowly.

"Some family huh?" he asked Arthur. The Brit nodded in response.

"That entire thing was out of control. Did you see the one in the wedding dress?"

"Kinda hard to miss," he replied. He frowned as he looked at Lovino again. "Just hope we can figure out what's wrong with him."

"I do as well," the Brit added. "I have never in my day seen a case like this."

"Yeah. It's fucked up," Alfred said. A knock on the door broke their conversation. Alfred went over to the door and turned the handle. He grabbed the manila envelope the nurse held out to him and closed the door. He pulled the X-ray out and made his way to the light up wall. He flicked the switch and set the X-ray onto it. He stared at the picture, his jaw dropping to the floor. "What the… Holy shit…"

Arthur came up behind him, trying to make heads or tails out of it. When he spotted the object on the picture he covered his mouth in horror. "'Holy shit' is right. I… I can't believe it."

"I-Is that a claw?" Alfred asked aloud. They both turned their heads to the side, trying to get a better view of the image. Alfred gasped. "It _is_ a claw! The guy's got a fucking claw up his ass!"

"Not just that," Arthur commented. He pointed at what the claw was attached too. "Take a look at this."

"My God," Alfred whispered. He turned to look at Arthur. "This guy needs some _serious_ surgery. Go prep the surgery room and give him some anesthesia so that he doesn't wake up. I'll go tell the family."

"Alright then," Arthur replied. He stood on his tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on the doctor's lips. "Good luck."

Alfred wrapped his arms around the Briton's waist and leaned down. He kissed him passionately for a good five minutes before pulling away. "You too," he said with a toothy grin. Arthur smiled and left the room. As soon as the nurse left he turned his attention back to the X-ray and scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell did that rapist do to ya man?" he wondered and shook his head. "This is definitely something they don't teach ya in medical school."

* * *

The "family" waited anxiously for some news. They looked up after seeing the English nurse run past them with seven other nurses hot on his trail.

"Huh?" Gilbert wondered aloud. "The fuck was that all about?"

Matthew shrugged. He noticed someone coming towards them and his heart raced. "Guys. Look who's coming our way."

The group raised their heads, watching as Dr. Jones walked towards them with a solemn expression. He had something in his hands.

"Hey guys," he said as he took a seat. "We've got a _bit_ of a problem on our hands here. It seems as though Lovino wasn't _just_ raped."

Antonio's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean doctor?"

"What I mean is that something was planted inside of Lovino. My guess is that it had been put in _during_ the rape so that he wouldn't know it was in there."

"But wouldn't he be able to pull it out once he felt it?" Kiku asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Normally, yes. But this wasn't the case."

"Then what exactly happened?" Heracles asked him.

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, this is my guess, but what might have happened is that the rapist opened up his anal cavity and placed the object in there. Then, during the…" he cleared his throat and blushed. "… _intimate_ part, the rapist used his… 'wood' to push the object as far into Lovino's ass as he could."

"Couldn't you use more appropriate words?" Matthew couldn't help but mutter. Alfred turned to him.

"I'm a doctor, not your grandmother. I ain't sugar-coating shit."

"Is there a reason why you keep saying 'object' doctor?" Ludwig asked him. Jones nodded.

"Yeah, there is. You see, as hard as Arthur and I _stared_ at the X-ray, we just couldn't figure out what it was. We could spot a claw but-"

"A what?!" Feli cried out in astonishment. Alfred nodded again. He pulled the X-ray out of the manila envelope and passed it to him.

"Exactly what I said. Maybe you can figure it out."

Feli and Ludwig stared at the picture in horror. They could definitely see the claw. It was biting into Lovino's flesh fiercely. That would explain the blood, but what was the claw attached too? They turned their heads to the side just like the doctor and the nurse had. Feli grimaced and looked away from the X-ray in disgust. He was on the verge of losing his lunch.

"Lovino," he mumbled sadly. "Poor, poor Lovino."

The others gathered around the X-ray as well, gasping in horror after viewing it. Alfred cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Because of this new discovery, it seems as though we're gonna have to perform surgery."

"Surgery?!" Antonio and Feli shouted with surprise.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. "Otherwise, Lovino will die. This thing is sending an electric current throughout his entire body every ten minutes. It was activated when the ambulance went over that speed bump. The sudden movement must've set it off," he stopped and leaned forward in the chair, allowing the new information to sink in before continuing. "These bursts of electricity are getting stronger and if we don't do something soon, he _will_ die. Whoever this rapist is didn't just want to hurt him, he wanted him dead."

The group gasped. Matthew gripped Gilbert's arm tightly. "That's terrible!" he exclaimed.

"Who would do such a thing?" a voice that didn't belong to the group asked. They all jumped and turned their heads.

A man stood in his late twenties stood there. He had black hair and violet eyes. His olive skin showed that he was of Italian descent. He wore a black suit with black shoes. His tie was dark green and his shirt was bleach white. Behind him stood a larger, more muscular man wearing the same attire. The only difference was that he was bald and was wearing dark sunglasses.

Something about the man seemed familiar. His dark hair, his violet eyes, his attire. The man standing behi-

**Click.**

Suddenly it all made sense. Everything about this man flooded back into Feli's head in a tidal wave of images. He knew this man's name. He _knew_ his name.

Orazio. Orazio Garavinni.

Feli screamed.

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)***

* * *

_**Oui**_** (FRENCH) - Yes**

_**Mon ami**_** (FRENCH) - My friend**

_**Mon cheri**_** (FRENCH) - Sweetie**

_**Frère**_** (FRENCH) - Brother**

_**Fratello**_** (ITALIAN) - Brother**

_**Grande fratello**_** (ITALIAN) - Big brother**

_**Grazie**_** (ITALIAN) - Thank you**

_**Ti amo**_** (ITALIAN) - I love you**

_**Te amo**_** (SPANISH) - I love you**

_**Hai **_** (JAPANESE) - Yes**

_**Ja**_** (GERMAN) - Yes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Ideologically sensitive material**

* * *

**Once again I butchered the doctorial sciences. Too bad.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Orazio has shown up at the hospital and is planning on making loads of trouble. Meanwhile, Alfred and Arthur operate on Lovino. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Everyone stared incredulously at the screaming Italian, not understanding what had frightened him so much.

Orazio put on a look of surprise, trying not to burst out laughing. "What's wrong sir?" he asked. He reached out to put a hand on the Italian's shoulder comfortingly.

Feli's eyes widened with fear. "No!" he cried. He took hold of Ludwig, burrowing his face into the muscular man's chest. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Dr. Jones, we're ready for you in the surgery room." The woman on the P.A. system said. Alfred stood up.

"I've gotta run," he said. "Please, try to remain calm." He hurried off towards the room where Lovino was being held. Orazio smiled.

"Oh? Who's in surgery?" Orazio asked nonchalantly. Feli turned to look at him angrily.

"You _know_ who it is Orazio!" he growled.

Ludwig's eyes widened in disbelief. "_That's_ Orazio Garavinni?" he asked. Antonio nodded.

"No other," he narrowed his emerald green eyes at him. "Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Orazio smiled. "Actually, I think I need to cause _a lot_ more amounts of trouble." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small device. He held it up for the group to see. They stared at it in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Gilbert asked aloud. Orazio turned to look at him.

"_This_ is a remote."

The group stared at him, their confused faces never changing. "And?" Heracles said. Orazio raised the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I forget to tell you what it does?" the group nodded. "Well, this tiny little remote is controlling that thing that's hurting Lovino."

Antonio's face lost all of its color. "What the hell do you mean by that Orazio?"

"Exactly that Toni," he said with an eerie calm. "You see, this little remote has a dial on it. Every time I press this button, Lovino gets an electric shock that travels up his entire body. With every twist of the dial I can either increase or decrease the amount of pain I put Lovi through. Isn't that amazing?"

The group turned to look at Antonio, who had gone silent. He clenched his hands into fists and kept them at his sides. His mouth was set in a tight thin line as he stared daggers at Orazio.

Feli shivered. He had never seen the man look so… so pissed off. Usually he was all smiles, but there was something about the way he was looking at Orazio, something that told him he could blow at any minute. With one wrong word, with one false move, Feli was afraid Antonio would literally explode.

Feli reached out and placed his hand on the Spaniard's shaking shoulder. "Antonio?" he asked hesitantly. "J-just calm down okay? W-we don't want to cause a scene."

"He's right you know," Orazio nodded. "You don't want to make me angry. Or else…"

"Or else _what_?" Antonio challenged through clenched teeth.

Orazio smirked. "Or else I'll fuck Lovino again. Much harder this time. You know what? I should do that anyway. It felt _so_ great the first time. And this time it was even better! Just seeing him squirming and crying and begging for mercy really turned me on. I should pay him for his time and service. It would make sense considering he _is_ a whore."

Something inside of Antonio snapped. His face grew bright red and Feli could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Antonio yelled as he charged Orazio. He tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled on the cold, tile floor, a mixture of Italian and Spanish insults were being casually tossed about. Antonio managed to straddle Orazio. He began to deliver punch after punch on his chiseled face, his mind set on mutilating it.

His friends cheered him on, yelling phrases such as "Kick his ass!" and "Slap him again!" and "Get him in the balls!"

It took Florindo to finally get Antonio to stop swinging, pulling his arms behind his back so that his fists wouldn't reach Orazio's face. Antonio was still at it though, trying to break free of Florindo's grasp.

Orazio stood up, spitting out blood from his cut lip. He gave the Spaniard a look that would've made the strongest criminal cry. The Spaniard didn't even flinch.

"How dare you!" Orazio yelled. He pointed at his now swelling mouth. "How could you do this to my beautiful face?"

"Fuck you!" Antonio snarled. "I don't give a shit about you _or_ your piss ugly face!"

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert cheered.

Orazio narrowed his violet eyes angrily. "Is that so?" he asked. A vicious smile crossed his face. "Well, maybe _Lovino_ will think differently!" he picked up the tiny remote (which had fallen during their fight) and set the dial to its highest setting. "Goodbye Lovino!"

"NO!" Antonio cried, but it was too late. Orazio pressed the button.

* * *

"Scalpel," Alfred F. Jones said. Arthur turned and gave him the tool he needed. Alfred took hold of it and slowly cut away the layer of glue that was covering the device inside of Lovino. Once that was done, he handed it back to Arthur and took a deep breath. "Okay ya'll. Here we go." He inserted his hand into Lovino's entrance with deep concentration, carefully maneuvering his way around until he could feel the circular piece.

"Easy now." Arthur coaxed. Alfred nodded and turned his attention to the small television they had installed earlier. On the TV was an enlarged image of his hand holding onto the horrendous device. Sweat rolled down his face as he began to move at a faster pace. Arthur reached up and wiped the sweat away with a clean towel. Alfred smiled.

"Thanks babe." Alfred said. Arthur smiled behind his mask.

"You're welcome."

"Careful Dr. Jones," another nurse said. "You've almost got it."

"Okay," he replied, his full attention back on the TV. Everyone watched the screen as he moved about. He was halfway there! "Come on you fucker," he quietly swore. "Move!" he pulled his hand out, giving a final yank as the instrument came out. He stared at the deadly weapon in his hand before pumping his fist in the air. "Fuck yeah!" he exclaimed happily. The other nurses began to congratulate his "heroic" act. He placed the object onto the tool tray, exhausted.

"Alright. Now let's cut that claw out." Arthur commented. Alfred nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's do this people. Hand me the scalpel again."

A smiling nurse gave him the small knife. Alfred was just about to make his way to Lovino when he was interrupted by the sounds of a fight breaking out outside. They all paused. Suddenly, they heard someone scream out an angry "no".

"Was that the Spaniard?" Arthur asked aloud.

Alfred shrugged and turned back to look at his patient. He froze, a look of complete horror crossing his slender face. "HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone turned to look at Lovino, who was shaking tremendously. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his hair was standing up on end. His arms thrashed about wildly, hitting the nurses repeatedly. His body was going up and down, thumping against the operating boards. He wasn't having a seizure. This was something _much_ worse.

"What's going on?!" Arthur shouted. Alfred pointed at the device, which was literally spouting volts of electricity.

"It's that thing!" he explained. "It's attached to the claw! Good thing we took it out when we did, otherwise Lovino would be literally toast!"

"How do we stop it?" Arthur asked over the noise of the other screaming nurses. Alfred looked around, trying to find something to help the current situation. His sky blue eyes rested on his latex covered fingers, which were still covered in blood. Alfred turned to Arthur.

"I'll grab it with my hands and take it to bomb squad or some shit. They're rubber."

Arthur's forest green eyes widened with fear. He took hold of Alfred's remaining hand and tried desperately to pull him back. "You idiot! Our gloves are made of latex, not pure rubber! You'll get yourself killed!"

Alfred turned back to look at Arthur, eyes wide. "What?!" he cried out before his fingers connected with the device. A bolt of electricity went through Alfred and into Arthur. They both shook on the spot, being zapped with 100 bolts of electricity, before falling backwards onto the floor, still slightly shaking.

A nurse that had just seen what happened screamed at the top of her lungs, scared that the doctor and the nurse might be dead.

* * *

"NO!" Antonio screamed. Orazio pressed the button, listening for the sounds of Lovino's death. A "holy shit" could be heard from the surgery room, followed by the sound of a nurse screaming. Antonio fell to his knees, horrified.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Orazio maniacally laughed. His violet eyes turned to the terrified group. His gaze landed on Feli, who was sobbing into the chest of his boyfriend. "Feliciano!" Orazio boomed. "Come with me."

"Hell no!" Feli screamed at him. "Why would I go _anywhere_ with you?! You just killed _fratello_!"

"Ah. But I have not yet my darling," Orazio smiled. "You see, he could die in mere minutes. The surgeons have obviously failed to take my device out of Lovino, so they must be staring in horror as waves of blood spurt out of him. Nothing can stop it. Nothing! Unless…"

"Unless… what?" Feli questioned.

Orazio grinned evilly. "Unless you come with me, my pet."

"_Nein_!" Ludwig shouted. He wrapped an arm around Feli's shoulders and tightened it protectively. "You aren't taking anyone _anywhere_!"

"The more we talk, the less time Lovino has," Orazio said calmly. "Your choice."

Feli stayed silent. He stared at the floor, not moving. Ludwig turned to look at him.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked quietly.

Feli turned to look at Orazio, his usually happy eyes now giving off a look that resembled a soldier in the line of duty. "I accept." He said with an unusual seriousness in his voice.

Ludwig's eyebrows flew up to the top of his forehead in complete surprise. Orazio's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Excellent decision Feliciano," he said. "Let's-"

"On one condition." The small Italian told him. Orazio's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"What is it my dumpling?" Orazio asked with slight irritation. Feli gripped Ludwig's arm.

"_He_ comes with me."

Orazio's frown deepened so much that Florindo was afraid that it would rip his face in half. "No. That won't do."

"He doesn't have to stay in the same room as me. I just want him around."

"No Feli."

Feli sighed. He swallowed his pride and gave Orazio the "uke-st" look he could muster without puking. "Please?" he begged with a slight pout.

Orazio gulped. A grin crossed his chiseled face. "Okay. _Only_ him," Feli gave him a fake smile, and then rolled his eyes when Orazio turned his back to him. Orazio pressed the "Stop" button on the tiny remote, ending Lovino's suffering. Once that was done, he motioned to Florindo. "_Andiamo_!"

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)***

* * *

_**Fratello**_** (ITALIAN) - Brother**

_**Nein**_** (GERMAN) - No**

_**Andiamo**_** (ITALIAN) - Let's go**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long. BTW, this chapter hasn't been edited properly yet, so you may find some errors. I'll fix it in the morning.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Orazio has taken Feli and Ludwig to his mansion, where he splits them up. Then, he tells Feli the **_**real**_** story on how they'd met. Meanwhile, Lovino awakens. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Feliciano picked at unseen lint on his shirt. His body shook with fear. He was afraid that Orazio might have noticed the shaking, but he refused to look up, unwilling to meet the cold violet eyes.

Ludwig, noticing Feli's body language, grasped the Italian's right hand with his left. Feli turned to him in surprise. "Are you okay?" Ludwig mouthed. Feli nodded slightly.

"_Grazie_." Feli mouthed back. Ludwig furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What for?" he whispered.

"For staying with me," Feli replied in the same hushed tone. "Normally, people would have instantly abandoned me, but you stayed."

Ludwig gave him a small smile. "Of course I did. There's no way I'm leaving you here alone with this nut job. The guy is obviously crazy. You can't handle him by yourself. No offense, but you're really weak."

"Ve~ None taken. It's the truth anyway," Feli paused for a moment, looking as though he were trying to figure out what to say next. After about a minute he turned to the German man. "Ludwig?"

"_Ja_?"

"D-do you think Lovino is alright?"

Ludwig squeezed Feli's hand in reassurance. "He'll be fine. You saw Orazio press the stop button as well didn't you?"

"That I did, but how are we to know that Lovino isn't already dead? Orazio has lied before. How are we to know he isn't doing it again?"

Ludwig thought about this for a minute. "Well, if that's how you see things, why'd you decide to get into the car?"

Feli gaped at him, utterly surprised by the question. He hadn't thought about that. "I… I don't know," he managed to say. "It's just that… when he was holding that controller, and I knew that it may have been hurting my brother in the other room… something just snapped. I felt like it was my duty to protect him. I… I felt like Lovino. I felt strong, unafraid, and willing to lay it all on the line for my _fratello?_."

"How do you feel now?" Ludwig wondered. It took a while for the Italian to answer, but soon he continued.

"I still feel strong, but just a tiny bit. It feels like half of my body is being pumped with adrenaline and the other half…"

"Go on." Feli looked into Ludwig's pale blue eyes.

"The other half is scared. Ludwig, I'm so freaking scared. I don't know where Orazio is planning on taking me _or_ what he's planning on doing once we get there. And now you've gotten involved…" Feliciano began to shake with terror. Ludwig noticed this and pulled him into hug.

"It's okay Feli." He said as calmly as he could. Tears fell out of the Italian's eyes.

"It's not okay!" he shouted. He pushed Ludwig away and put his face in his hands, close to sobbing. "I should have never called out for help that day. I should have kept quiet and let those bodyguards rape me. Then you would have walked past the alleyway. You wouldn't' be caught like this! You've only been there to protect me anyways!"

Ludwig, unable to hear anymore, took hold of Feli's hands. He pulled them away from his tear stricken face and stared into his golden brown eyes. "You listen here. Don't you _ever_ say something like that again! It is true that I said that I would protect you, but protection isn't the only reason I've stayed with you."

Feli looked away. "Oh yeah. There's the sex too."

Ludwig reached up and grabbed Feli's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He then proceeded to force him to face the blonde again. He was showing little remorse. "Feliciano. Why are you blaming yourself for this?"

"Because it's all _my_ fault," Feli answered. "If I only had sex with Orazio that night Lovino-"

"Would have still tried to protect you," Ludwig finished. "No matter what, you will always have people looking out for you. Of their own free will, might I add? You can't blame yourself when people _want_ to help you right?"

Feli looked at the ground. "I-I guess not."

"Then don't," Feli looked up. His golden brown eyes met with the clear blues he'd grown to love. The blonde smiled at him and squeezed his cheeks. "We love you Feli. Nothing in the world will ever change that. You're going to have to learn to deal with it."

That sentence did it. Tears bubbled in the Italian's eyes as his floodgates were opened. Expecting this, the German pulled him into a tight hug. The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around the taller's back, gripping handfuls of his shirt. He sobbed into his muscular chest.

"_Grazie_," he cried out. "_Grazie_."

"Not a problem Feli," Ludwig replied calmly. He pulled the Italian away slightly so that he could look into his eyes. "I love you dearly."

Tears poured out of the brunette's eyes uncontrollably. "I-I swear to you Ludwig," he hiccupped. "If w-we ever make it out of this alive; I want you to marry me."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. His eyebrows raised to heights he didn't even know could. He stared at the Italian sternly. "B-be serious Feli."

"I-I'm dead serious Ludwig," Feli answered. "You've been with me for so long. You've stayed with me through my hardships and comforted me at the exact times I needed to be comforted. We've only been dating for a few months…"

"Three months, two weeks and forty-seven days actually." Ludwig corrected.

"… But I feel as though I've known you longer than that," Feli continued. "I feel as though I've known you my entire life!" Feli shook his head softly. "At this point, I can't imagine falling in love with anyone else. Please Ludwig. If we ever make it out of this hellhole, away from all this torment and agony, I want you to take me. I want to be your bride!"

"Feliciano," Ludwig looked deep into the young Italian's eyes. When he realized that he was serious about this he smiled and pulled him into another bear hug. He nuzzled his nose into the crevice of Feli's neck. "I-I promise. I'll take you Feli. I'll marry you."

Feli beamed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ludwig opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the sound of the car door being yanked open. They both looked up in surprise as they saw Florindo looking at them. it was then that they realized the limo had stopped moving. "We have arrived." He said with a gesture towards the mansion.

Feli gulped and gripped his lover's hand. Ludwig squeezed it as he stepped out of the vehicle, pulling the Italian out as well. Once they had stepped out of the car, Florindo closed the door. The limo drove away at rocket speed. The couple sighed. There went one of their chances of escape. Florindo began to walk up the large cobble-stone walkway.

"_In questo modo signori_." He said. The couple gulped, fear overtaking them, before following the bodyguard.

* * *

Antonio sobbed into the sleeve of his already wet jacket. Gilbert patted his back, whispering words of comfort before standing up. The albino made his way to his fiancé's side, wrapping an arm around the Canadian's slender waist. The blonde looked up at him, sighing with annoyance.

"How's Antonio doing?" he asked. Gilbert frowned, answering his question with his facial expression. "The nurses just told me that the surgeon working on Lovino was electrocuted by Orazio's device, and that there aren't any other surgeons qualified enough to work on him. What are we going to do Ruby?"

The Prussian blushed. Matthew hadn't used his pet name in a long while. His heart wasn't prepared for it. "I-I don't know Birdie. I don't see what we can do at this point in time."

The Canadian sighed again; completely oblivious to the effect his words had had on his fiancé. He ran a shaky hand through his long hair. "I guess the only thing we can hope to happen is for Dr. Jones to wake up and work on Lovino again."

"DID SOMEONE ORDER A HERO?!" a deep voice boomed. The two men turned in the direction of the voice. There, breathing heavily was Alfred F. Jones himself. He walked towards the shocked pair. "Have they moved Lovino to another room yet?" he asked breathlessly. The two shook their heads. The blonde smiled. "Good, 'cause I ain't done with him."

"Doctor!" one of the nurses cried out in surprise. She quickly made her way towards the group, taking hold of the American's arm. "What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest!"

"Like hell I do!" Alfred shouted. "I'm not done with that surgery!"

"You were _electrocuted_!" the nurse tried once again. "You need to rest!"

"I'll rest when I've saved that Italian kid's life!" he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gonna let that rapist get the better of me. I'm saving that kid's life. You better believe that." He began to limp towards the surgery room. The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. Kill yourself." She mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?" a voice asked. The group looked up to see the British nurse, scowling. He turned to look at Matthew. "Where'd the American wanker go?"

The Canadian pointed in the direction he'd gone off too. "That way." Arthur's scowl grew deeper as he limped towards the room.

"Stubborn asshole," he grumbled. "Doesn't know when to quit. Don't think you're doing this by yourself."

Gilbert turned to look at his fiancé, wide eyed. "What… the hell?" he whispered.

Matthew shook his head. "I'm just as confused as you honey, but I think they're going to operate on Lovino."

"Then your wish was granted, I guess." Gilbert pointed out. Matthew sighed.

"Why is this happening to us? What did these people ever do to deserve this?"

Gilbert gave the Canadian a quick hug, bending down to plant a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I don't know Birdie. I just don't know."

* * *

Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise as he was led into the large mansion. "_Dio Mio_…" Feli whispered. He chanced a glance at his boyfriend's expression. He gulped, for the blonde shared the same shock he'd had just moments before.

The master of the house caught the look on their faces and smirked. "What? Is it not beautiful enough?"

"I never said that," Feli said. "The interior design is actually quite beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so, considering I built this house for _you_ my flower." Orazio blew the Italian a kiss. Feli looked away, barely hiding his disgust. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"What happens now?" he bravely asked. The dark haired man glared at him for a moment before turning away.

"What happens now is that I send you to your living quarters." he clapped his hands. Two extremely built men in suits appeared, wrapping their arms around the pair. The men struggled against the strong hold.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Feli cried. "Release us!"

Orazio chuckled. He walked towards the smaller Italian, placing a finger underneath his chin. He lifted it until he was looking into his golden brown eyes. They were looking back at him with hate. "Oh my angel. You didn't think that I'd place the two of you in the same room now?" when the brunette said nothing the taller Italian laughed aloud. "Oh, you are too precious," he nodded towards the bodyguards. "Take Feliciano too my room. Put the German in the basement. I'll kill him later."

Feli's eyes widened in fear. "NO!" he shouted. "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

Ludwig pushed and pulled, desperately trying to get out of the larger man's hold. "FELI!" he yelled as he was dragged away. "FELICIANO!"

"LUDWIG!" the Italian screamed. "LUDWIG!"

"Stop screaming already!" Orazio yelled in annoyance. "Knock him out."

The guard nodded as he brought his hand down on the back of the brunette's neck. The Italian became limp in the man's arms.

"Ludwig…" he managed to say before the world became black.

* * *

"Feliciano," a voice whispered. "Feli wake up."

_No. I'm tired._

"Come on Feli. You need to get up."

_Let me sleep._

"My flower, you must awaken."

The Italian's eyes widened at this. He sat up immediately, looking over his surroundings. The first thing he noticed in that large room was a chair. He squinted, trying to get a better view of it, for it seemed to be the only thing in the room besides him. "What is that chair doing in here?" he wondered aloud.

"It's here to be sat in of course." The voice from before answered. The Italian shuddered, not expecting a response.

"Orazio!" he screamed. The dark haired man smirked.

"Why do you sound so surprised to see me? This is my mansion after all." He stood, making his way over to the other. Feli threw a pillow at him, shaking his head in fear.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Orazio cocked his head to the side in mock confusion. He crawled onto the bed, cornering the smaller Italian. "Why should I? I've waited this long to have you. More than twenty years I've waited."

The brunette's brows furrowed in confusion. "Twenty years?" he repeated. "Orazio, I've only known you for seven."

The violet eyed man chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you've known me for much longer Feli;" The older Italian chuckled and turned away, heading towards the far side wall. He pressed a light switch on it. The wall suddenly began to move, giving way to a hidden corridor. The raven haired man chuckled again and entered it, only to return later with something in his hands. Upon closer inspection, Feli could see that they were sex tools. Ones to be used for S and M. "Let us talk about other things now hm?"

Feli's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he began to push away from the deranged ravenette. "Stay away from me!" he cried. "I don't want this!"

"But Feli," the violet eyed man whined with a cock of his head. "What did you think was going to occur when you arrived here?"

"Certainly something not so…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the tools in Orazio's hands. The man in question chuckled once again.

"Oh you naïve fool. You didn't _honestly_ believe that I'd allow the two of you to remain together did you? I want you for myself Feliciano. Why would I allow the man in between us to live?"

Feli began to shake with fear as he glared at the older Italian. "W-what… what have you done to him?" when the ravenette refused to answer the young brunette raised his voice. "Where is he?!"

Orazio snapped his fingers. A television suddenly appeared, and on it, with perfect picture and sound, was Ludwig, tied to an electric chair as he was being punched in the gut repeatedly. "There he is," Orazio said calmly. "You wanted to see him. Are you happy now?"

"N-not in the slightest," Feli allowed himself to mumble as he felt his heart breaking. Tears flowed from his golden brown eyes as he watched his lover receive impact upon impact of pain. "Ludwig…" he managed to whisper through his sobbing. "Ludwig…"

The merciless man above him tsked. "Why Feli?" he asked, irritated. "Why do you continue to call for that blonde idiot my flower? Love _me_ Feliciano. Not him. He's nothing!"

"He is everything you will ever be Orazio!" Feli growled in response. "I love him!"

Orazio shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation. "_Dio_! It's the 900's all over again!"

Feliciano's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the 900's. He laid his hand over his heart, wondering why it had done that. _The 900's was an old daycare centre,_ he told himself. _It has nothing to do with me. So why do I feel this way?_

The raven caught the brunette's confused expression and frowned deeply, annoyed that the conversation had travelled down a road he hadn't wanted to take. "So I see you're beginning to remember. I guess the hypnotism didn't work."

The young Italian looked up at him. "Hypnotism?"

Orazio sighed was once again before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I'm going to kill him anyway, so I might as well tell you," he turned to look Feli dead in the eyes. "I met you at the 900's, when you'd first moved here. Everyone thought you were a girl because you always wore skirts and dresses with your twin.

"That blonde douche bag saw you at the same time I did. I wanted you, but so did he. I sent you flowers, chocolates, candies of all sorts, _anything_ to get you to notice me, but the only one you had eyes for was that stupid German!" the black haired man suddenly took hold of a nearby pillow, hugging it close to his chest. "I've followed you for years. I made sure that I got into the same elementary and middle school as you, signed up for your classes, bribed the principal to give us the same block orders so that I'd be able to have lunch with you, everything! I-I loved you Feli, but you barely knew I existed…"

Feliciano covered his mouth with his hands, willing himself not to cry. He just couldn't believe it. How could he have been so cruel? Was it really possible that he hadn't noticed this man trying so hard to catch his attention? "O…" he could barely whisper. "Orazio…"

The man turned to look at him, tears bubbling in his eyes. "You finally noticed me in high school, when you tripped down that flight of stairs and I caught you. Of course, I got a broken wrist for the rescue, but it didn't matter because I'd saved my flower from dying. I'd had to go to the hospital though, because the pain made me faint."

"Orazio…" Feli tried. "I…"

Orazio squeezed the pillow, anger evident in his eyes. "But then… when I got back… he'd gotten you…"

The brunette turned his head to the side, confused. "Who do you mean?"

"LUWDIG!" the ravenette suddenly screamed at him. "The blonde confessed to you while I was in the hospital! He knew I liked you, so he waited for the chance to take you! When I'd gotten back I heard a few girls gossiping about the 'hottest couple in school'. They mentioned the blonde had asked the brunette out with a plate of pasta and chocolate. I thought that it might have been you, but I didn't believe it… I didn't… until I walked into the bathroom and saw you two making out against the wall of the bathroom."

"Oh _Dio_," Feli whispered. "I'm so-"

Orazio held up a hand, silencing him. "I don't blame you Feliciano. It's the German potato I hate. He stole you from me, and he had no intention of letting you go. I didn't want that. I _couldn't_ have that happen. So… I made you forget."

"Orazio… what did you do?" Feli whispered. When the raven refused to answer he screamed at him. "ANSWER ME ORAZIO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I HAD SOMEONE HYPNOTIZE YOU BOTH!" he screamed back. He stood up, still clutching the pillow to his chest with anger. "I hired someone take you both and hypnotize you. I made her force you to forget each other. It would've worked if not for those stupid necklaces!"

"M-my cross?" Feliciano looked down at it, touching it lightly. "I'd always assumed that Lovino had given it to me…"

"Pfft," Orazio snorted. "Hardly. The dumbass gave it to you as a Christmas present back in high school. Apparently he'd hand crafted it so that the only ones that had were close family that he knew wouldn't give it away and his 'one true love'. Utter rubbish."

"Oh God," the brunette whispered. "I-I'd seen it around Gilbert's neck before, but I never questioned it. I-I… I can't he did something so romantic…"

"Romantic? He was doing nothing but rubbing in the fact that he had you," the man sneered. "Why do you love him? He's nothing but a little German bitch."

"I know you may not have liked him Orazio, but he is not a bitch," Feli argued. "He's one of the nicest, sweetest men I've ever known-"

"Bullshit! All he ever wanted was to get into your pants! And from what Florindo told me, he succeeded in doing so!"

"How dare you!" Feliciano yelled. "That is a lie! Ludwig loves me!"

"_I_ LOVED YOU!" Orazio screamed at the top of his lungs. The young Italian was silenced. Tears fell from the ravenette's eyes as he glared at the brunette. "_I_ loved you…" he whispered. "I love you so Goddamn much but you honestly couldn't give two shits could you? All you see is Ludwig, all you want is Ludwig, and all you hear is Ludwig. Every damn time it's Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig! You've fallen for him when it should've been me! We may have seen you at the same time but I tried to get you first! I showered you with gifts first! I gave you my heart first! Why should he get you? Why?! It isn't FAIR!"

With this the pillow exploded, for the raven had clutched it too hard. The two watched as the cotton from the inside fell to the floor. "Orazio…" Feli sobbed. "I… I am so sorry… It… it might have been different if you'd only…"

"It wouldn't have changed a damn thing Feliciano," Orazio grumbled. "He's already stolen your heart. I tried to change things before, but you just ended up falling for him all over again. I couldn't stop you from falling in love…"

"Orazio please…" the Italian was stopped by the look the other sent him. It had so much deep hatred in it that he was afraid the man would pick up his gun and shoot everyone around him.

"I may not have been able to change anything in the past, but I have yet to change the future. I _will_ be the only one for you, one way or another."

Feli's eyes widened as Orazio drew a gun from his back pocket. "Orazio… I know what you're going to do, and I must ask you… please, for the love of God, don't do this. It will only end badly."

The raven closed his eyes before opening them once again, throwing the brunette a look of pure sorrow. "I'm sorry." He whispered before smacking the back of the gun against the young Italian's neck. The last image Feliciano saw as he blacked out was Orazio turn his back on him, heading towards a shelf on the wall. Tears fell from his already wet eyes as he fell onto the bed.

_Orazio… I'm so very sorry._

* * *

"Any news?" Gilbert asked his fiancé after he'd returned from a donut run. He sighed as he watched the blonde shake his head with irritation.

"Nothing," He told his ruby-eyed lover. He handed him his share of donuts and sat beside him, resting his head on his arm. "Hopefully something happens soon. I don't think Antonio can take any more of this heartache."

The two turned to look at the Spaniard, who was sitting by himself across the room staring down the wide hallway that led to the surgery room. His eyes were red from crying and sleep deprivation, but he refused to nap, slapping himself awake whenever he felt as though he may nod off.

"Me too Birdie," the Prussian agreed. He sighed and bit into his long john. "This is getting ridiculous."

"SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!" a voice yelled from behind. The two turned to see Dr. Alfred F. Jones limping towards them in his surgical uniform. He wore a huge grin on his face.

"Tell us good news doctor." Matthew said.

"Fuck that! I'll tell you great news!" he cried with a wave of his arms. "We managed to get the rest of the device out of Lovino!"

Antonio snapped up at this, fully awake now. "A-are you saying…?"

"That is _exactly_ what he is saying my good man," Arthur said as he limped towards the group. "Lovino is going to be fine."

The Spaniard fell to his knees, sobbing. "_Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a los cielos. Gracias Jesús. Gracias._"

"C-can we go see him?" Kiku asked hesitantly. Alfred nodded excitedly.

"Of course you can!" he smiled. He began to walk towards the room, gesturing for them to follow. Once they had reached the room that Lovino had been transferred too Alfred stepped to the side. "I should probably go..."

"Nonsense!" Antonio cried. "Lovino must meet the pair of men that saved his life!"

"W-well... if you say so..." Alfred mumbled. Arthur chuckled as he turned the knob. Upon entering the room the group gasped at the sight of the pale Italian lying on the hospital bed. His skin was white (not olive colored as it should have been), and his closed eyes had bags underneath them. His lips were chapped and ghostly white and his nose was bright red from crying. Antonio ran to his side, taking hold of his hand.

"Lovino," he whispered. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he kissed the cheek of his partner. "Lovino, baby, wake up please. I-I need to know that you're alright and well."

The Italian's eyes fluttered open, awoken by the sound of his lover. His eyes searched the room until they landed on Antonio. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he found the strength to squeeze the brunette's hand. "Stop crying bastard."

The Spaniard's eyes lit up as he looked up at the Italian. "L-Lovino?"

"The one and only."

Antonio let out a choked sob as he gathered the dark-haired brunette into a bear hug. "I swear to God I'm never going to the grocery store without you again!"

Lovino laughed aloud and returned the hug lovingly. "I missed you too idiot."

Antonio pulled away, looking the Italian in the eyes. "Are you feeling alright? Nothing hurts?"

"Everything is good," he answered. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Actually, I feel excellent," he turned to look at Alfred. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, we've got you hooked up to a few couple painkillers, so you shouldn't be able to feel the pain in your ass for a few weeks," the group sighed with happiness. "Of course..." the blonde trailed off.

"Of course... what?" Lovino asked.

"Well, it's gonna be a little challenging for you if you wanna... you know... _go_ and stuff. You're gonna have ta take a pill before you take a dump so that it isn't too painful."

Lovino leaned back in the bed, closing his eyes. "Goddammit Orazio." He mumbled. Antonio squeezed his hand once again.

"Don't worry okay. We'll get through this together."

Lovino smiled and nodded. "As long as you're with me I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Awww!" the group cooed. The Italian glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up! You're ruining the moment!" he growled. They laughed in response. He looked around, realizing that a certain someone was missing. "Hey... where's Feli and his bastard boyfriend?" the group turned silent in an instant. Lovino stared at them. "Where are they?"

"Lovino..." Antonio began. "They... Orazio... he showed up soon after you passed out. He showed us the remote that was controlling the device inside of you. He... in exchange for your life, Feliciano and Ludwig sacrificed themselves."

"WHAT?!" the brunette cried out. "We have to go save them! He's going to rape Feli and kill Ludwig! I just know it!"

"There is nothing we can do," Matthew whispered. "We have no leads and have no idea where to begin to search for them."

"So what? We just sit here and do nothing?"

"Pretty much. At least, until something happens."

"Well, fuck everything." Lovino cursed as he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. Antonio stood then, placing a finger underneath his lover's chin. He turned it until the brunette was facing him, then he laid the lightest of pecks upon his lips.

"I know how you feel honey, but right now we need to be calm," he saw the way Lovino pouted and smiled slightly. "At least for now, let us celebrate the fact that you are alive. That Orazio couldn't kill you."

The Italian looked up at his partner, tears in his eyes. "My being alive doesn't mean a damn thing if my brother isn't here to enjoy it with me."

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance) ***

* * *

_**Grazie**_** (ITALIAN) - Thank you**

_**Ja**_** (GERMAN) - Yes**

_**Fratello**_** (ITALIAN) - Brother**

_**In questo modo signori**_** (ITALIAN) - In this way gentlemen**

_**Dio Mio**_** (ITALIAN) - My God**

_**Dio**_** (ITALIAN) - God**

_**Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a los cielos. Gracias Jesús. Gracias**_** (SPANISH) - Oh thank God. Thank the heavens. Thank you Jesus. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It gets sadder from here on in, no lie. :( **

* * *

**SUMMARY: The fabled confrontation between Orazio and Ludwig has come, but it's **_**nothing**_** like what you'd expected! What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

Ludwig looked up as the door to his dark cell opened, shedding a tiny amount of light on his bloodied body. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder, not sure if it was friend or foe (but it was most likely foe). As the silhouette took a step closer he had no doubt in his mind that it was foe.

"Hello Ludwig," the intruder spoke. "Do you want to know something?"

"Depends," the beaten blonde answered. "Will the answer eventually hurt me or Feli in the end?"

He could see the black silhouette grow rigid. "Feli will never be harmed, but I can't promise the same for you."

Ludwig sighed contently. As long as Feli was alright, whatever happened to him didn't matter. "Okay. You can continue."

Orazio grinned before taking another step towards the German. He raised his hand, pulling it as far back as it would go before he brought it full force cross the blonde's face. He pulled it back almost immediately, shaking his hand to get rid of the pain from his stinging palm. "Don't order me around bitch," the man sneered. "_I'll_ decide whether or not I want to tell you or not."

Ludwig looked up, cheek beginning to grow numb from the forcefulness of the slap. "_E-entschuldigen Sie_." he apologized.

Orazio turned to look at one of his bodyguards, who looked back at him with a stern look. "Did he just _swear_ at me?" he asked.

The man nodded his head, even though he hadn't the slightest idea what Ludwig had said in the first place. "Yes sir. I believe he said 'Fuck you cocksucker'."

The blonde widened his eyes in surprise. "W-WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! HE'S LYING!"

Orazio grinned. "Now, _why_ would I take _your_ word against my right hand _man's_?" The ravenette emphasised this statement by promptly kicking the German in the stomach. Said German coughed loudly, looking as though he were about to throw up. The man above him grinned once again. "Oh, what? Are you gonna throw up now? Was five days of torture too much for the wittle German boy to handle?" He raised his foot once again and kicked the blonde repeatedly in the stomach. "Was it?"

Ludwig bit his lip, trying not to heave the remainder of his dinner all over the cement floor. With each kick though, that feeling of throwing up came back more and more increasingly. He bit his bottom lip harder, causing blood to spill from the cracked lip.

Orazio, seeing this, laughed aloud. "Oh! So you _have_ had enough eh?" Ludwig looked up at him with utter hatred, some of his blonde hair coming down in front of his face. Orazio gulped.

He suddenly knew what to do.

"_W-warum tust du u-uns das?_" the German barely managed to whisper.

"It's not 'us'. I just hate you." Orazio quickly replied. The eyes of everyone in the room widened with utter shock.

"Y-you can understand me?" Ludwig asked him.

"I used to hang out with you guys remember? I picked up the language," he told him smoothly. He brushed back. "Of course, _you'd_ never remember that considering your eyes were always dead set on _my_ trophy wife…"

"He isn't anyone's trophy wife!" the blonde couldn't help but cry out. "He is a person and if you loved him you would respect that! You wouldn't try and put labels on him-"

Orazio glared down at him before punching him in the face. "Who the hell gave you the right to speak eh? Who told you you could give me a lecture? Feli is _mine_! I'll label him how I want!" Orazio took a good look at the German below him and gulped once again.

He knew what to do.

"I wonder," the raven began. "How did you ever manage to seduce Feli? It couldn't have been charm that won him over considering you have none," he raised his leg once again and Ludwig cringed, bracing himself for yet another kick to the stomach. "No. No. Perhaps it was _this_?" Orazio questioned as his foot pressed against Ludwig's groin. The blonde cried out in surprise as the foot began to dig deeper and deeper into him.

"O-Ora-" he tried.

"Shut up!" the man screamed as his foot crashed down on the German's groin once again. He grinned wickedly as he heard the blonde cry out in pain. "I wasn't finished bitch," he stated. "Hm. Yes. It was indeed this."

He knew what to do.

"I know what to do," the ravenette turned to his bodyguard, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "Hey Florindo. Go get Feli."

Florindo nodded. "Alright boss, but may I ask why?"

Orazio chuckled, and then gave Ludwig one of the most evil looks the man had ever seen. "Feli's already seen me rape his brother… how would he feel about me raping his boyfriend? Right in front of his perfect golden eyes?"

Ludwig's ice blue eyes widened with sheer terror. "Oh mein Gott…" he whispered.

* * *

Antonio watched as Lovino lay there in his hospital bed, arms crossed and eyes closed. His boyfriend had been thinking non-stop about all of the possible places Orazio could've taken Feli and Ludwig and he swore he wasn't going to stop until they'd gathered at least enough for _one_ lead.

The doctors had all told Lovino that he needed to rest or else his wounds would open up again, but he'd just told them to 'fuck off' and continued doing what he was doing.

Quite frankly, Antonio was starting to get worried. Was there inothing/i that would get his darling to stop?

"Oi! Tomato bastard!"

The Spaniard snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head clear, and then looked up at his Italian, who was glaring angrily at him. "Y-yeah?"

"What gives? I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" Lovino growled. Antonio smiled.

"Sorry Lovi," he replied. "What is it you needed?"

Lovino blushed. He turned his head slightly so that Antonio wouldn't see his red face before continuing. "D-did Orazio say anything while I was unconscious?"

Antonio grinned at the blush that had crossed his lover's olive colored face. "Huh?"

"While I was out," Lovino said as he turned to him. "Did he threaten you or the others?"

Antonio looked to the ground. "W-well…"

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather not say."

Lovino groaned aloud. "Antonio…"

"I'm just not comfortab-"

"My brother's life is on the line here!" Lovino interrupted him. "Not to mention his potato bastard's life! If you have any clues that could help, don't hold back!"

Antonio hesitated. "But-"

"ANTONIO!"

"HE SAID HE'D RAPE YOU AGAIN OKAY?!" the Spaniard screamed as he finally burst.

The Italian seemed to be taken aback. "W-what?"

"He said that you were a filthy whore that he slept with once because he had nothing better to do with his time and that he'd rape you again just for the hell of it okay?" the brunette looked up at him with anger in his forest green eyes. "I didn't hear anymore because I beat the living shit out of him. Sorry."

Lovino stared at his lover, watching the fire burn in his light green eyes, and could only feel one thing at that moment.

Desire.

Intense. Desire.

He inwardly slapped himself.

_Lovino what are you even thinking?_ he asked himself. _I'm not in any position to be having sex with anyone, especially not Antonio. Antonio. That beautiful hunk of Spanish sex that just told me he beat up Orazio for my sake and is looking at me with those wonderful green eyes of sexiness and SHIT!_ He inwardly slapped himself again. _I was_ just_ raped! I can't be thinking of having… hot… passionate (oh, so passionate)… smexy sexy sex with Antonio's churro…_

"FUCK!" Lovino screamed aloud, startling his lover.

"Lovino?" the brunette asked, worry quickly setting in. "Are you alright? Nothing hurts does it?"

_Nothing but my blue balls._ Lovino solemnly thought to himself. "No, I'm fine," he looked away, hiding his blushing face once again. "So did the Italian bastard say anything more?"

"No. Actually, all he ever talked about was raping you."

Lovino's eyes widened as a thought struck him. He quickly turned to face his boyfriend, hope deep set in his eyes. "Did he ever talk about how good it felt for him?"

"Lovino?!" Antonio questioned in disbelief.

"Toni, please just answer me!" Lovino plead.

Antonio gulped before answering. "Y-yeah. All the time."

Lovino turned away, crossing his arms as he thought. He remembered that the first time Orazio raped him was at that institution, but that was after Antonio and he had hooked up in the Science lab. If Orazio was such a cold blooded bastard, why wait for Lovino to have had his first time with someone else. Why not just knock out Antonio and take him then?

"Lovino?"

Also, if he liked Feli so much, why didn't he rape Feli like he'd planned to? Why use Lovino as the substitute? They obviously had different personalities. Isn't that what he was after? And if he hated Ludwig so much, why let him go with Feli? Why hang out with him at all? Why would he put himself through-

"Lovino?"

The Italian in question turned to look at his lover, complete surprise evident on his olive colored face. "Holy shit." Was his only reply.

"What is it?" Antonio asked him. "Tell me."

Lovino smiled as he looked up at the Spaniard in disbelief. "I know where they are."

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance)***

* * *

_**E-entschuldigen Sie**_** (GERMAN) - I-I'm sorry (let me know if I'm wrong about this one)**

_**W-warum tust du u-uns das?**_** (GERMAN) - W-why are you doing t-this to us?**

_**Oh mein Gott**_** (GERMAN) - Oh my God**


	13. CHAPTER TAKEN DOWN (Ch 13)

**MATURE CONTENT. COMPLAINTS. TAKEN DOWN.**

**Warning:** Extreme rant up ahead

For links below, remove spaces, and then copy/paste into URL

**Link to chapter on dA:** megaanimefreak7. / art/Feli-Ch- 13-3525 41024

**Link to dA:** megaanimefreak7. deviantart

**Hotmail:** MegaAnimeFreak7 at hotmail .com

* * *

Okay, so I just got two major complaints for this chapter both accusing me of being sick in the head or some shit for writing the rape scene.

One of them told me all about how wrong it was (like I didn't already fucking know that rape isn't right) while the other called me immature and told me that I probably "get off" on the shit I write.

Then they accused me of not putting any mature warnings, even though the story is rated **M **for** MATURE **and I have warnings posted at the beginnings of every chapter. This chapter in particular had a very clear fucking warning. And I motherfucking quote:

"_Mature Content (Contains: sexual themes and violence/gore). Extremely sad shit. This chapter makes you reconsider your life choices. All the action happens in the next chapter. K bai"_

Now let me just make something clear okay?

This story isn't some happy little fairy tale where everyone's dreams come true. This story is a fanfiction about the two main characters **fighting for their life** against a **lunatic** that is taking out his frustrations on everyone else. He is a mafia boss. Do mafia bosses hand out flowers and sunshine and ask you to listen to them?

**NO!**

They fucking use _everything_ they have to get you to fear them, because they_ need _to feel as if they are in power, which is exactly what the villain in this story is doing.

Now, to **The Lemon Squisher**and **The Yellow Submarine1968 **who **both **reported me and told me to take my ENTIRE story down, I'm sorry that you came to my account hoping to find rainbows and butterflies and for everyone to be free and happy to share their fucking feelings, but that's not how I do things okay? If you come to read MY fanfics, you can expect to see angst, drama, suspense, build-up, cliff-hangers and heartbreak, followed by love. If you don't like it, then go read someone ELSE'S fucking work, and bother them!

Now, to my other fans, I'm really sorry you guys had to witness my rant here, but I'm just so done. I had _just_ gotten mugged about a week ago, had to prepare for grad, figure out which university I am actually attending, all while dealing with the stress of trying to successfully complete my courses and earn my diploma.

I honestly do NOT have the patience to deal with these two who couldn't handle a story that was rated fucking mature and bullshitted excuses to me.

I apologize to you guys, but I'm not really in the mood to get my account banned, so I'm gonna have to take down the chapter. If you'd wish to see it, please go to my dA page, or you could ask for my Hotmail and I'll e-mail you the chapter.

I'll continue posting the next chapters after this one (once they aren't as "mature"), but I won't be posting this one again.

Once again, I apologize. I can usually handle critique a lot more than this, and I'm generally a LOT calmer, but I just have too much on my mind right now. Sorry.

**-MegaAnimeFreak7**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if I made Feli too OOC. **

* * *

**Everything's being set into motion now guys! Oh, and in case you guys are confused, some of you _did_ guess correctly. Orazio is suffering from a split personality problem. There's his normal side (which is the less dominant side of him), and his evil side (who he believes is actually his father). So yeah, like I'd said before, he doesn't do the things he does because he wants too. It's his "father" that makes him. "Orazio" rarely comes out, but when he does, he can do nothing but cry about everything he's seen his body do to the people he cares about. So... yeah. Heavy shit guys.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: With the knowledge that Lovino has given him, Antonio and his crew set out to rescue the kidnapped couple. Meanwhile, Ludwig is trying to deal with the fact that he's been raped while Feli is slowly thinking about suicide. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

**WARNING: This is a fanfic about GerIta (Germany and Italy). it is yaoi= gay love story, men on men, all wieners- no buns**  
**Don't like, Don't read, Don't comment**

* * *

The two young lovers sat in the corner of the dark room, alone. The only light came from the small window high above their heads. It cast a dim glow over the room, which seemed to add to their mood.

The two thought in silence, the only sound to comfort them was the sound of the crickets moaning away into the night.

The young Italian looked towards his boyfriend, whose head was lying in his lap, shaking as if he was deathly cold. The brunette had been stroking the blonde's head, trying to calm him down some. He had to admit, the shaking had stopped at least a quarter of how it had been right after he'd been raped. He knew that there wasn't much he could do. He would give anything to rid the German of those memories.

Anything.

Just then, the blonde in question sat straight up, slightly surprising the Italian. He stood and began to quickly limp towards the corner of the small room. There, he threw up repeatedly, not holding anything back.

Feli stood as well, taking a few steps towards the other corner of the cell. He picked up a cup and bowl which had been brought in by Florindo earlier. He poured some water into the cup and made his way back to his spot in the room. He sat and set the water and bowl next to him, calmly waiting for the blonde to return.

The German quickly finished, looking up with tired blue eyes. He spotted the Italian in the same spot on the floor and silently limped towards him. He slowly bent down, not wanting to strain his body any further.

Feli waited until he had sat down before offering him the water and bowl. "Here," he said. "Wash your mouth out with this, and then spit into the bowl."

Ludwig stared at the objects for a few moments before taking the items. Once he was done washing out his mouth he positioned himself in his boyfriend's lap, finding comfort in the warm body.

The brunette began to stroke his hair once again, running his hands through the golden locks. They sat in silence, not saying a word, before Feli stared to speak. "I'm not leaving you, you know," he stated. "You proposing to me was one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I'm not going to let something like this stop us. I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I love you too much."

Ludwig looked up at his partner. He swallowed, not believing what he was hearing. "A-are you saying you'll still stay with me?"

Feli looked down at him, smiling slightly. "What made you think I'd leave you?"

"B-but… I'm… dirty now…"

"You are no such thing," the brunette declared. "It wasn't you that asked to be raped was it?" he looked to the side, blushing. "I-I will love you no matter what okay? I-I just wish there was something I could do to make you forget any of this ever happened…"

The blonde looked to the ground in silence; thinking about what had just been said to him, before sitting upright, looking straight into the eyes of his lover. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes before embracing in a tight hug.

"T-thank you," Ludwig barely said through his tears. "Thank you Feli. I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity without you."

"I'm so sorry this happened," Feli cried. "It's all my fault. If I had just slept with Orazio-"

The Italian was stopped by a sharp slap to the face. With shock, he looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend. "I told you never to think like that!" The German shouted with anger. "None of this is your fault! Stop thinking like that!"

The brunette looked down, tears falling to the concrete floor as he wept. "Why do you love me so much? Just look at all of the things you've had to deal with because of me. Why do you stay? Why?"

Ludwig put a finger underneath the Italian's chin before lifting it, looking him dead in the eyes. "Because you are everything I've ever needed in my life," Feli blushed and averted his gaze. Ludwig smiled before placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek, bringing his attention back to him. "Feliciano Vargas," he started. Feli felt his heart begin to beat a mile per minute. "Will… will you marry me, despite all my flaws?"

The Italian nodded immediately, not stopping to even think about what he was agreeing to. "Yes! Yes Ludwig! Yes!"

The German smiled before pulling the younger man closer. They shared a small kiss, not caring where they were at that moment. "No matter what, I will always be here for you Feli. _Ich leibe dich._"

The Italian blushed as he held his lovers hands. "_Ti amo_, Ludwig. Until the very end."

* * *

Orazio sat in front of the television, watching the young couple on the screen. He growled at their vivid affection, growing tired of watching them.

Florindo shifted from foot to foot, getting antsy. "W-would you like me to go split them up sir?" he asked.

"No. Let them have their fun," Orazio told him. "It'll only be for a short while after all. I'm feeling my second wind coming back," he grinned viciously. "I'd much like to have a go with that blonde again."

* * *

Antonio spoke quickly into the phone, making various hand motions as he spoke in Spanish. Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku and Heracles sat on the other side of the room, fully clad in all black. Everyone was calm except for Kiku, who seemed to be bouncing on the edge of his seat.

"Honey," Heracles began. "Um… why are you so giddy?"

The ravenette turned to look at his husband with bright eyes. "I haven't been to a fight in years! It's as though I'm training with Yao again!"

"Fight?" Matthew asked.

"I'm an ex-ninja." Kiku calmly said over his shoulder. The blonde's eyes widened as he turned to look at his fiancé in surprise. The Prussian was equally as shocked.

Just as he was about to ask Kiku what he had meant Antonio ended his call, quickly turning to look at them. He nodded his head towards the exit. "Let's go."

"So we got a ride in?" Gilbert asked as he stood up. The brunette nodded again.

"One of the guys still in the business called for some backup. We're coming in by boat."

"So does that mean w-we have to _swim_ in?" Matthew asked hesitantly. "C-cause I can't swim."

Antonio shook his head. "I'll try and get us close enough to the coast that we can just scale the rock wall."

Matthew smiled, seeming satisfied with this answer. Antonio looked at each of them. "So are we good now?" the group nodded. "Cool," he turned and opened the door, looking over his shoulder as the cold air greeted them. "Let's go catch us a bastard!"

* * *

Florindo grinned as he followed his boss. They were headed towards the room the young couple was in, getting ready to fuck them both senseless.

He rubbed his sweaty palms against his dark pants, excitement filling him to the brim. He couldn't wait to have another go at the muscular blond. It had been so good the first time.

He had a thing for screamers, and Ludwig was definitely one of them. _And_, not only was he screaming for _help_, but he was _crying_ too! That just turned him _on_!

They stopped in front of the cell's entrance. Orazio turned to him expectantly. Florindo quickly opened the door and stepped inside, wanting Ludwig to see _him_ first.

The blond in question looked up, immediately shivering as he noticed Florindo in the doorway. He felt Feli's arms wrap around his shaking body, trying to assure him that everything would be okay. The two watched as Orazio walked in behind Florindo, smirking to himself.

"Good morning faggots." he sneered.

* * *

The group sat silently as the van pulled up in front of the mansion. They were slightly tired from their trek up the rock wall, but were ready for anything. They turned to look at each other quietly, awaiting their leader's command.

Said leader looked up at them, any trace of fear gone from his eyes. He waited for the van to completely still before he stood, pulling his face mask on with only a flick of the wrist. "Let's go."

The men immediately exited the vehicle, armed and ready for battle. They cocked their guns and began to walk the perimeter of the house, quickly looking for access in.

One silent brunette quickly led his own troop in, having spotted an opening just a few moments before. They made their way just beneath the second floor window, which had been left ajar by the maids so they could air out cleaning supply fumes earlier in the day. The green-eyed man nodded towards the window then locked his fingers together in front of him, indicating that he was going to give them a lift inside.

The silver haired Prussian took in a breath before sprinting towards the brunette. He leapt off of the ground, jumping onto the Spaniard's fingers. Said Spaniard used the momentum to propel the red-eyed man into the air. The albino stretched out his hand, managing to grab the edge of the window above him. He quickly boosted himself up onto the ledge.

Once he was safely on it, he signaled to his lover, telling him to do the same.

The blonde quickly shook his head. "Are you crazy?!" he harshly whispered. "I'm not that flexible Gilbert!"

The Prussian sighed with exasperation. "Look, Mattie, we don't have time for this."

"Well that's great. Too bad I'm not doing it!" he huffed.

Gilbert turned to look at Antonio, silently begging for help. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that bad Matt," he tried. "Once you're in the air Gil will catch you ok?"

The blonde looked wearily at him. "Well… I don't-"

"Oh, would you just _trust_ me already?!" Gilbert half whispered, half screamed.

Matthew looked from him to Antonio's newly locked fingers before nodding and taking a few steps back. "I swear to God Gil if you don't fucking catch me…" he trailed off, the threat hanging in the air as he began to run forward.

It wasn't until he was up in the air that he began to scream with fear. Luckily, Gilbert had reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him flush against his chest. The blonde clung to him for dear life as the albino smirked. "See, wasn't that bad was it?" he commented haughtily.

"Oh, ha ha," Matthew sneered. "Just for that comment, no sex for a week."

The Prussian's face paled. "Aw, c'mon babe, I was just kidding around. No hard feelings."

The Canadian smiled. "You're right. Sorry. No sex for a month."

With that, he let go of the Prussian, quickly moving along the ledge while his lover stood in despair.

Gilbert felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Antonio nudging him along. "Come on. We've got a job to do. You can worry about your love life later."

The albino man nodded before following his boyfriend across the ledge, towards where they believed their friends were being held captive.

* * *

"Good morning faggots," He sneered. "Wonderful day for a raping! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Why don't you just go Orazio?" Feli started. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh! But my dear! I've only just begun!" the older Italian chuckled. He raised his hand, pointing at the door. Florindo quickly walked towards it, closing it with a loud bang before retaking his post. Ludwig visibly shivered at the sound. Orazio smirked and began to pace in front of them. "You see my little flower, I've been after you for a long, _long_ time, and I'm not about to let you go. You should know that when I want something, it becomes _mine_. It's just the way things work around here."

Feli stared at him before turning away, utterly disgusted. _There's nothing I can do,_ he thought to himself sadly. _He's got it in his head that we're his puppets, that we're just some_ tools_ to him. I've tried everything. Honestly I have. Is there nothing else I can do?_

"Feliciano?" Orazio snickered. "Darling, I'm waiting for you to say something."

In response to the Italian's statement, Feli stood up. The group watched as he slowly walked towards the other corner of the room, where he had put the water and bowl earlier. He gently picked up the bowl, raising high above his head before smashing it against the floor, watching as it shattered into pieces.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Florindo yelled. The young Italian didn't respond. Instead, he bent down and raised one of the sharper shards. He then held the piece dangerously close to his neck, showing that he was about two seconds away from slitting his own throat.

"F-Feli?" Ludwig whispered to him hesitantly. The brunette looked at him, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luddy, but I don't see any other choice." He told him.

"Put the shard down Feli." Orazio ordered.

"And why should I?!" The Italian screamed, pressing the makeshift knife harder against his throat. "What good would it do me? It would be better for me to go to hell for killing myself then too spend hell here with the likes of you!"

"Please Feli!" Ludwig cried out, tears now bubbling in his own eyes. "Don't do it!"

"I have too Luddy!" Feli answered back. "Otherwise-"

"Otherwise _what _Feli? I'll be free? You killing yourself won't change _Scheiße_!" The blonde shouted. "You think this is the worst we've had to face? You think this is the worst I've ever had to face? That's bull Feli! There are worse situations I've been in than this! But I only made it out because I believed I could! And so can you! You're _stronger_ than this _Liebhaber_!"

"I know…" Feli muttered. "But I can't-"

"Think about your family!" Ludwig interrupted. "What would happen to your brother?"

"I know but-"

"Or Antonio!"

"I can't-"

"Or your friends! We still have to go to Matthew and Gil's wedding Feli! What about them?! Huh! _WAS IST MIT IHNEN_?!"

"I KNOW OKAY?!" Feliciano screamed. Tears seemed to free fall out of his eyes as the occupants of the room watched him begin to mentally break down. "I KNOW! I KNOW! I GET IT! I JUST CAN'T _DO_ IT ANYMORE! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO FUCKING MUCH!" he fell to his knees, his body racking with sobs. "Why? Why did this happen to me huh? _PERCHE QUESTO è ACCADUTO TO ME_?! What did I do to deserve this? All I did was fall in love! Why am I being punished for falling in love?!" he turned to look at Orazio with his tear filled eyes, who, in fact, was looking extremely uncomfortable. "Is it because I fell for a man? Is that it? Because I'm some _sick_, disgusting slut that fell for a military man?"

"Uh…" Orazio could only stutter out before the young Italian had set his sights on the man's bodyguard.

"And _you_! Did you enjoy fucking my boyfriend? Huh? Was it funny watching me visibly _die_ from the inside out?"

"Um…"

Feli stood then, cutting him off. "Well, ha ha! Jokes on me then! Go right ahead and laugh at me! Make my life a living hell, kick me down, spit on me, and then laugh in my fucking face! It's all so _very_ funny isn't it? See, I'm laughing too!"

It was then that the brunette threw his head back and laughed. The room was silent as they watched the boy slowly go crazy.

"Um… boss?" Florindo whispered. "What should we do?"

Orazio grit his teeth in anger and turned to look at him. "Shut up! I'm thinking." He replied harshly. "Why don't you-"

Suddenly the room was silent again. The pair turned to see an astonishing sight. Ludwig had crawled over to Feli during his tirade, and then stood, grabbing his head and forcing him to look his way. He had kissed him to get the Italian to become silent and was still doing so.

He pulled away, a look of sorrow on his features. Feli was watching him with wide eyes. "W-why?" he could only manage to say. The German reached up and rested his hand on top of Feli's, just slightly pulling it away from his neck.

"Come on," he whispered. "Stop this nonsense."

The brunette shook his head and attempted to bring the blade back towards his neck. "No! I can't-"

"Feli," The blonde uttered calmly. "We still have to get married."

The young Italian's brown eyes widened before they filled with tears once more. He collapsed into his boyfriend's waiting arms, dropping the shard in the process. He wrapped his arms around the German, sobbing loudly. Ludwig in turn wrapped his large arms around the brunette's torso, pulling him close. He rested his head in the crook of the Italian's neck, kissing it ever so slightly.

Florindo watched the display in disgust. "Sir? What should we do?" he asked. When he received no answer he turned to look to his boss for guidance. What he didn't expect to find was his boss on the floor, curled up in the fetal position while tears streamed down his face. "Boss!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"What have I done?" Orazio mumbled in despair. "What have I done? Why did I do this? It was all me wasn't it? It was all me." He stood then, arms lax at his sides.

Thinking that he had come to his senses, Florindo gravitated to his master's side. "What are my orders, boss?"

"Open the door." He muttered. Florindo's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"But aren't we-"

"Open the fucking door Florindo!" he boomed. The bald man jumped, quickly going to open the door. Orazio turned to look at the young couple, who were now staring at him with anger. He pointed towards the door. "Hurry. Go."

"Boss?!" Florindo cried out despite himself.

"What?" the couple asked at the same time. Orazio looked up at them, pleading with his eyes.

"Please. Go, before _he_ takes over again," he begged. "I only have so much time left," he pointed towards the door again. "Keep going down this hallway, turn left, then right again. The exit is at the end of the hall."

Ludwig didn't need to be told twice. He took hold of Feli's hand and quickly limped past the ravenette. Florindo watched them leave in disbelief. "Sir!" he cried out. He looked at his boss once more, deemed he wasn't well, and then prepared to go after them.

Before he could however, he heard the click of a gun. He turned in slight shock to see the barrel of a .22 looking at him. Its owner stared at him with cold, angry eyes. "Go after them and I'll kill you." He simply said.

"But sir!" he tried again. "They-"

He was suddenly cut off by an explosion, followed by the sound of multiple windows breaking. "ORAZIO GARAVINNI!" a voice boomed through the broken glass. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR YOUR MULTIPLE ILLEGAL DEALINGS, DRUG TRAFFICKING, HUMAN TRAFFICKING, SMUGGLING OF IMMIGRANTS FROM THE MEXICAN BORDER, THE ATTEMPTED MURDER OF LOVINO VARGAS, FELICIANO VARGAS AND LUDWIG BEILLSCHMIDT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Orazio smiled before turning to look at Florindo, who had just pissed his pants. "Well, looks like it's the end of the road for us Florindo."

"I don't think so!" Florindo screamed out before booking it down the hallway. Orazio watched him go, giggling to himself.

"I knew he would betray me like this. Why am I surprised?" he shrugged and began to walk in the opposite direction, heading for his room, when he was suddenly hit by an ear splitting headache. "Ahh!" he cried out in pain as he grabbed the sides of his head. He dropped to his knees, trying to fight off the massive migraine. "Why?!" he cried out.

**Are you an idiot?!**

"No!" he cried. "Not now please! Let them go!"

**I just got them and you expect me to let them go!**

"Please papa no! Let them go!"

**NEVER!**

Orazio let out a blood-curdling scream before he stood, an evil grin plastered on his chiseled face. "Let's see how far those kiddies can run huh?" he turned and began to run after the couple at full speed, laughing the entire way. "Run little piggies! Run! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

* * *

***TRANSLATION (in order of appearance) ***

* * *

**_Ich leibe dich_ (GERMAN) - I love you**  
**_Ti amo_ (ITALIAN) - I love you**  
**_ Scheiße_ (GERMAN) - Shit**  
**_Liebhaber_ (GERMAN) - Lover**  
**_WAS IST MIT IHNEN_ (GERMAN) - WHAT ABOUT THEM (Please give me the proper translation if this isn't correct. Google translate is being a little bitch right now)**  
**_PERCHE QUESTO è ACCADUTO TO ME_ (ITALIAN) - WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME**


	15. I need financial help guys

Okay, so I'm going through a HUGE issue right now, and normally I don't reach out like this, but unfortunately, it's come to the point where I HAVE to reach out to you. I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles, but I don't know where else to turn right now.

Alright, so here's the situation. My family is in the middle of a huge financial crisis right now. My mom has been trying to get more money from her business, but because she has an "upstairs" shop, and because her landlord won't allow people to use the elevators, she isn't making enough. Also, one of her employees back-stabbed her by trying to trick the other two into quitting because she believed that my mom was "stealing" money from her and not giving her enough hours (which was complete bullshit, and when she got called on it she started bitching like nobody's business). My mom fired her immediately (she wasn't a good manicurist (cause she's 50), convinced clients that her shitty art work was of professional quality, even though we got complaints from the clients that the nail had begun chipping not fifteen minutes after, frequently fought with the other employees and always told my mom to fire the other woman, even though she'd done nothing wrong). Because my mom did, this 50 year old woman came to me and started fishing for information on how to take my mom down. Me, not realizing this, gave her the information she needed unintentionally, so this woman went to the houses of the other workers and tried to get them to quit so that my mom would have to file for bankruptcy. Unfortunately, she succeeded in getting one of them to quit (the one that she frequently fought with is the one that is still here).

So now, my mom and the other woman (I'll call her Julia) have to take on an array of clients by themselves since they can't suddenly cancel. Because of this, my mom has been forced to postpone our family vacation and work double time.

This caused her ovarian cist to come back.

I talked about the cist and how much the idea of her having surgery scared the living shit out of me and she was able to have the surgery without removing her ovaries (which she wanted), but now that it's back they say that when they have the surgery, they may have to remove them.

She's looking sicker and sicker each and every day, and her stomach has grown to look like she's five months pregnant, so wherever we go people are always like "Congratulations!"

Plus, my university expenses are not helping matters and the bills for both our house and her business are piling up. Our rent is due in a day and my mom doesn't even know if she can pay it this month. Considering our landlord is a bitch, we wouldn't be surprised if she handed us an eviction notice.

We're desperately hoping that we get money from Family Maintenance (that's when the government forcibly take $1000 dollars from our father and give it to us when he doesn't pay child support). The last time we got the check, we realized that because I'm now 18 years of age, we only get $800 instead of the full $1000, which is NOT enough for 4 kids and a single mom.

So now we're struggling to get by.

Also, I recently found out that I need a therapist (I know. Shocking right?) Yeah, apparently the mugging incident .com… hit me harder than I thought. I thought that I was fine since I'd forgotten about it after a while, but my high school counselor had suggested having me take a survey with a therapist group to see if I need a professional. A few days ago the guy called me and basically gave me a multiple choice test over the phone.

I fucking FAILED that bitch.

I forgot half the answers, had to ask him to repeat the question MORE than once, got distracted WAYYY too easily and kept getting irritated with him (which, according to him, are HUGE signs). Plus, I have trouble sleeping, have been having frequent fights with my family and friends and have PHYSICAL reactions when I go outside my complex (I LITERALLY only feel safe at my house or at my mom's work place. Other than that, I have chest pains, my hands sweat and I get wide-eyed).

So yeah, he told me that he had to share my answers with the other counselors, and after they talked about ym case he'd try to get me a professional therapist (which I'm not completely sure about because I've had BAD experiences with my high school counselors, and I literally don't trust ANYBODY except for my mom and little brother, Leonard with my problems (though I talk to Leonard more)).

Hearing that only made me MORE worried, because I don't know how much a professional costs! How was I supposed to pay for a therapist and my school fees, supplies and everything else! Plus, how was my mom is going to take it when she finds out that she's got a kid fucked up in the head cause of ONE THING that happened in her life (like seriously? I get PHYSICAL reactions when I go outside cause I got mugged ONCE? How pathetic is that? God).

So yeah, having to watch my mom getting so sick and not being able to take breaks if she wants us to stay alive, plus having to deal with school fees and realizing that I need a therapist has been keeping me up at night. I've been desperately searching for a job that I'd be comfortable with (other than my job at my mom's place) but it seems like no one's hiring, and my mom is LITERALLY struggling to keep herself from passing out every day. I'm running out of time.

So this is my last resort. I FINALLY got my new bank card today, so I'm setting up a PayPal account.

I'm setting up commissions. I don't want this money because I want to buy things for myself. I'm commissioning because I want to try and help my mom pay bills and the rent. I'm trying to get her to relax and FINALLY get her surgery done (because Lord knows how long she's been putting it off for us). I'm thinking about her health and about my family here, so please help me out.

More info at my deviantART account. It's my latest journal. Again, sorry to trouble you guys, but I'm kinda desperate right now


End file.
